Time Jumping
by sherlocksbluebox
Summary: Imagine if you were sitting at home, and then get a phone call from sombody who's suppose to be a fictional charecter. and then they walk into your house. Well that happens to Evangeline Summers. and it's just the start of a new adventure for her as she jumps around the doctors time line (9th-11th) but it's not easy, when something so amazing leads to so much heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

_**OK, so this is my seconds fan fiction but it's my first Doctor who one ranging from the 9**__**th**__** doctor to the 11**__**th**__** I hope you like this and my doctor who attempts aren't horrible. There will be some original chapters, and some based on episode but I may have tweaked the ending. **_

_**Please R&R this story to let me know where or not I should continue with it, purely because it would help my own self doubt but it will also make my day little better.**_

**Chapter 1- The doctor & The Ponds**

I was sitting at home with a blanket to keep myself warm, barley able to keep my eyes open as the doctor who theme tune played, indicating the end of another episode. As it was a DVD box set I let it run to the next episodes, 'Aliens of London'. I liked the Slitheen, as far as the Alien monsters went in doctor who, they weren't that scary… other than the massive claws that kill you and the fact they use humans as suits. Ok so what they do can be frightening, but if they didn't have there claws they would be quite comical looking: all fat and green.

Eventually my eyes started drooping and I struggled to stay awake. As sleep took over my body I was suddenly awoken by the shrill ring of the telephone. "Anyone going to get that?" I asked loudly not bothering to open my eyes. I didn't even know if there was anybody in the house. Clearly not from the lack of response.

Tiredly, I pulled myself up from the sofa, keeping a blanket wrapped around my cold shoulders. I wasn't good with cold. Even though the -2 degrees that I wake up to every morning is nothing compared to some other places in the UK, and infact the world. It was still far too cold for me. Bring on the summer and the blazing heat waves, that's what I say.

Picking up the still ringing phone I mumbled a tired hello. "Evie, you left your phone here again. Good thing the doctor managed to drop you home before you go gallivanting off again" a Scottish voice replied from the other end. "let me guess though, it's been several hours for you and it's the middle of the night now. Trust the doctor to get it wrong, you sound shattered what time is it there?" the voice continued

"sorry, but who are you? And it's 6 in the evening" I replied

"what do you mean who am I? oh, have you not met me yet. that's happened once before, although you know who I was, don't ask me how but it's all very jumping around time spacey stuff" there was a break before the Scottish girl spoke again. "Rory says hi, and the doctor told me to tell you he will drop us off to give your phone back so hide anything embarrassing. See you in a few Evie" and before I could replied the girl hung up.

What just happened? Who the hell was that?

I sighed and tried to forget about the weird phone call. Heading into the living room to clear away my Doctor who things. Once they were back in my room I stumbled tiredly into the kitchen, rubbing my eyes, and made myself a cup of tea. That's when I heard it, a noise I would recognise anywhere coming from my front garden. I waited for the noise to stop before going to investigate but I didn't get the chance because I heard the clicking of keys. "That you Dad?" I called out, knowing my mum had work until 8.

"no it's just us" the same Scottish voice form the phone called replied.

I ran into the hallway and there I saw it. Karen Gillian, AKA Amy pond from doctor who, walking through my house. Followed by Arthur Darvill, AKA Rory Williams. "why are you here, I mean not that it isn't amazing but… why?" I gasped.

"calm down Evie, it's only us, wow you look young" Karen laughed.

"why are you calling me Evie? and how did you get my phone number and keys to my house?" I demanded… "and 19 isn't that young" I added stubbornly

"oh, you really are clueless right now, it's me Amy, and that's Rory. Apparently the doctor got the time right off" 'Amy' laughed.

"the doctor?" I questioned. "is this some kind of joke? And that isn't my phone so why are you handing it to me?" I looked at 'Rory'

"um yeah, it is" he replied. I walked into the kitchen where my phone was lying on the counter. It was identical to the one he was trying to hand me.

"oh god, this is such and amazing dream. I always wanted to meet you two" I smiled. They chuckled.

"thanks, it's actually nice to get complimented, normally you know exactly whats going on, but apparently only the dangerous bit, you never seem to know whats going to happen for the good parts. I think that's what the doctor likes best. You can be amazed by a beautiful sky you've never seen before, but you know what to do if you come in contact with a dalek." Amy laughed. I guess since this is a dream it's would be easier just to call them Amy and Rory rather than Karen and Arthur. They both looked at my face and there eyes widened.

"oh my god, you genuinely don't know what were talking about. Have you actually met the doctor yet?" Rory asked?

"of course not, the doctors not real" I shrugged sipping my tea, enjoying the dream whilst it last. "yeah he is, and you're his closest friend" Amy said. But there was a smirk to her voice when she said it. "wait, didn't you always say you met us before the doctor. You used to joke that you only stuck around for our benefit" Amy grinned.

"ok, whatever you say" I rolled my eyes. How can I get so frustrated in a dream? "is it possible to go to sleep in a dream because im really tired. You can keep that phone, it's not mine, im going bed and when I wake up you'll be gone" I assured them.

Tipping the remaining of my tea down the sink I march upstairs to my bedroom. I may be nearly 20 years old, but I have a nerdy teenage room. The walls were dark blue whilst the ceiling was bright white with glow in the dark stars stuck on it, even after 10 years they still glow. My wall had posters for '_the hunger games', 'Harry Potter_', and 'Terry Pratchet' books whilst my duvet cover was just a big picture of the T.A.R.D.I.S. It was geek heaven with half of one wall completely occupied by books. I would have more but I ran out of space on the bookshelf, and I only kept my favourites anyway.

What a strange dream I had- a dream that I had almost convinced myself was real. A dream about the Ponds.

"EVANGELINE, UP, UP, GET UP, YOUR LATE" that was the second time a shrill noise broke me out of my sleep, this time it was my mum. As much as I loved her dearly she needed to learn volume control. I slowly got up, and grabbed the coffee she was shoving under my nose. "thanks mum" I mumbled. I hated waking up. I also hated it when my mum pulled my curtains open letting the light flood directly into my unready eyes, momentarily blinding me. But she insist on doing it every morning.

In all fairness though, she was right. I had to get to work. I worked in a library, I've been there since I was 15 and I know everything about it, I know the dewy decimal system like the back of my hand and I know where every section is and where certain authors are within that section. I also work in the libraries café between 12-2 pm. it's a good job and it's quite good pay as well.

Pulling on some Dark blue skinny jeans that I can move in easily and tucking them in my combat boots I then spent another ten minuets trying to find yesterdays white blouse that had my name badge on it. I should really learn to take my badge off my shirt. Eventually I found it and attached to the black cardigan I pulled over a fresh white shirt.

Down in the kitchen I kissed my dads head and grabbed a apple and banana from the fruit bowl. "Evangeline, you have to have more than that" my mum frowned as she hurried to get herself ready for work.

"don't worry mum, I'll get something from the café" I replied, already out of the door. I could have sworn I heard the noise of impossible engine but it was probably something to do with the dream I had last night still lingering. That and watching many episode doctor who. The library was only five minuets walk, it was plenty time to finish the apple, and I popped the core in the bin on my way in. "morning Maggie" I smiled at the older librarian. "you alright" I asked. I was the only persons who called her Maggie, to everybody else it was Margret But she's been like a grandma to me since I was about eleven. Meaning I was used to her stern exterior.

"not exactly, that new cleaning staff I hired. Under the councils advice I might add, failed to turn up. Honestly I didn't want them in the first place but if im being forced to hire them the least they could do is turn up. Not only that but the electrics playing up" Angie ranted. I was used to this sort of thing form her, all I had to do was nod and smile. "and then there's that strange man coming in here asking all sorts of questions about metal men. I tell you, never heard such nonsense from a grown man. I told him if he wants to ask anybody all these ridiculous question go to Eva, she's the expert in the fiction section" the older lady continued.

"has he gone now?" I asked absentmindedly.

"yes, I think so. Strange sort. I tell you, I won't have any of that made up nonsense in my library unless it's about a book" Angie spoke louder as she walked away from me with her back turning. I shook my head with affection for the woman who helped me fall in love with the fantasy world of books. I took my seat behind the desk and logged onto the computer system.

The next two hours passed slowly, allowing my to finish Stephen King's _'the dark half _' there was only ten minutes until I went for my short fifteen minute lunch break and then started working in the café. that's when I heard it. The Scottish voice form last night. "Doctor, what are we looking for, what is a cyber man?" she asked.

"shush pond, I'll explain later. Right now we need to hold a investigation. Rory find out who Eva is" a second voice said. It was unmistakably the same voice I had spent hours listening to. I peeked over my book and there he was. The doctor. Or rather Matt Smith.

Who ever was pulling this joke on me was really going all out. Or maybe im asleep again? Nope, I've never fallen asleep at work. "HEY" I called and all three of them looked up. They seemed shocked to see me. "Evie, why are you here, are you investigating as well?" Amy grinned excitedly approaching the front desk, her ginger hair falling around her face.

"excuses me, but are you stalking me or something, last night you two turn up to my house and now your running amok at my work. May I remind you this is a library and we appreciate silence. And there's a no running rule as well" I spoke, my hands on hips going into work mode. When I get annoyed it's not a pretty sight, people can start to see how I'm related to my mum. You see, normally I have my dads laid back attitude, as long as I'm slightly aware of whats going on in a situation I'll let it go. It was great when I wanted to go out as a teenager. As long as I told my dad what time I would be back, that I had my phone, and I was going with friends he wouldn't care what I was doing. My mum however hounds you for every detail, sometimes even going as far as asking what jobs my friends parents had. The biggest difference though was temper. My dad never shouted, he just gave you a disapproving look, my mum however can shriek for hours on end before needing to stop for a breath. I might not shout, but she has this look whilst doing it that makes you want to run and hide so she doesn't murder you. I inherited that look.

"Angel. it's me!" the doctor beamed, "you can drop the act now" he chuckled "no, wait, more importantly, tell me who is Eva. Apparently everybody knows her- and I've asked everybody- but she's didn't seem to be in" he rambled.

"me, I'm Eva, fantasy expert hello you wanted help with a metal man Maggie said" I told him, waving in front of his face. I mean, the name plate on the desk even said Eva. "and please don't call me angel, I don't know who you are" I added, well I did but I had never met him before.

"but you always know who I am" he said sadly. I bit my lip. "this must have been the first time you ever met me, in all fairness you did tell me you thought it was a joke. But our times lines are all mixed up, it's worse that river sometimes" he sighed. I couldn't stand to see the man in front of me sad. Mainly because from what I can remember about the 11th doctor, a sad doctor is a mad doctor. And also slightly adorable. So with a heavy sigh I of my own I ran a ran my hand through my curly raven waves and looked him in the eyes. "I always know right?"

With a flicker of hope the Doctor smiled (he was dressed like the doctor so I might as well say that instead of Matt) "you said cyber man, and your also in the library that's suddenly suffering with electricity issue's. I'm assuming that's connected. If you follow me I can try to see specifically where that's coming from" I told the three people in front of me.

The doctor followed me and with a quick "come along ponds" so did the other two. As we walked over to the staff lounge my phone went off, playing the Harry Potter theme. "hello mum, yes im fine… tell dad the torches are in the shed underneath the broken sink. But do not let him touch that fuse box. It's just a power cut there becoming more regular… mum we both know he was just watching Antique Road show… it's midday obviously it's not pitch black… look im talking to some electrical experts right now at work, they'll sort it aright… love you to… im hanging up now mum… ok got to go" I rolled my eyes.

"well then Evangeline, why didn't you tell us you had electrical experts here" the doctor said. He as greeted by silence

"umm, doctor… I think she was talking about us" Rory replied whilst Amy just rolled her eyes and the doctor let out a soft 'oh' at my raised eyebrows. In the staff room Maggie was sat drinking a cup of tea. She stood up at the sight of people who weren't members of staff in the staff room. You had to obey rules when it came down to Margret House. "and who do you think you are coming in here, as if asking me stupid questions wasn't bad enough. Eva I suggest you point these three to the door because I won't be having any of there nonsense, especially in my staffing area" Maggie started. Her library was her baby.

"Maggie, it's ok, these are the cleaning crew, apparently there's been some bug going around, it's spread via dust so clearly a lot of them have had to stay home sick. They're the replacement members which is why they're late. Don't worry yourself I've already spoke my piece about them not turning up on time" I lied smoothly. I hated lying to Maggie but it was necessary, there's no way she would let them come in here other wise.

Unfortunately the older lady wouldn't let it go without having her say as well, and I knew it would be loud. "WELL I SHOULD THINK SO. AND THERE ISN'T ANY DUST AROUND HERE BECAUSE WE'VE KEPT THIS LIBRARY IN TOP FORM. INSULTED I WAS WHEN THEY TOLD Me TO HIRE THE CLEANING CREW. AND THEN YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO TURN UP. IVE BEEN WORKING HERE THIRTY YEARS AND NEVER ONCE HAVE I BEEN ASKED ANYTHING OF THE SORT. EVA HERE HAS BEEN WORKING HERE FOR FIVE YEARS AND SHE'S NEVER SAID ONE THING AND TRUST ME THAT GIRL WILL LET YOU KNOW IF THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG. SO YOU BETTER MAKE SURE I CAN SEE MY REFLECTION IN THE SURFACES BY THE TIME YOUR DONE OR I WILL BE SENDING A LETTER OF COMPLAINT TO YOUR EMPLOYERS"

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the look on the doctors face. Being told off by a 70 year old lady couldn't be fun. I have never been on the receiving end of one of Maggie's shouting fits (thank the heavens) but even I feel small when I hear her start. "Eva dear you can start your break a few minuets early, make sure you eat something decent won't you" she added in a soft tone before patting my cheek and walking out, not without throwing a glare in the doctors direction.

"right… umm… so the electric" the doctor stuttered. Amy walked over to me, using her vibrant hair as a shield, "I wish I could have recorded that. Somebody who didn't fall for the doctors charms. Who would have thought it?" she laughed and I couldn't help but join in slightly. It seems as though the doctor had recovered as he spoke.

"so Angel, where do we start" Gritting my teeth but didn't bother correct him. "hold on a moment. Five years, you've worked here five years. How did you do that, keep the same job for so long. You never stand still, you hate repetition" the doctor spoke. His grey/green eyes bore into my own, making me want to fess up my darkest secrets.

"I was fifteen, needed a job, paper rounds seemed boring so I asked Maggie. And this job is amazing. I get to spend all day reading. Well all day minus two hours I spend working in the café that is but this isn't important I need to do my computer stuff" I replied and started typing. Normally I didn't deal with. "Right im in. this here is the Bills, it's how much were spending on electricity… wait that's not right it's far too high. And with all the power cuts surely the bills should be getting lower" I spoke allowed. "you don't think the source of these problems could be coming from the library do you?" I asked

The doctor smiled at me. "The first time you met me, and already your genius is shining through" he chuckled. I didn't know what he was talking about. "but yes I think your right"

"how so?" I questioned

"because you said the cleaning crew hadn't turned up. So how come there van is outside?"

"doctor" Amy called. but the doctor didn't reply. "Doctor" she spoke again. I turned around and saw why she was calling. Grabbing the arm of the tweed jacket, I made the doctor turn as well. The usually white wall had blue currents running up and down it. "I think it's safe to say it's defiantly the library"

"the basement" I spoke. "how do you know" Rory replied. "because when there isn't and attic it's always the basement" I shot back thinking of the many horror movies I had watched. The doctor grabbed my hand and all four of us ran out of the room. "this way" I tugged as the man in the bow tie turned in the wrong direction.

Whilst I was running I realised how mad this was. I was running toward the basement where cybermen were. cybermen who may or may not have killed the cleaning crew. I was holding the had of one of my hero's and I had two of my favourite companions running behind me. I swear, im either going to get to the basement and find one of my many friends who are sick and tired of my obsession, jump out and yell "BOO" or im asleep and about to be yelled awake by Maggie for the first time for sleeping whilst at work.

But what if there's a third option. What if this impossible situation isn't impossible; what if it was real?

Deciding it was the second of the three option (my friend wouldn't be that mean… I think) I let out a soft cry of "this is ridiculous." Having heard me the doctor put his soft hands on my face and lifted it so I was looking him directly in the eyes. "Evangeline Summers. This is only the start of the ridiculous adventures we will have together. But I need you to believe. For the next however long this is going to take forget that you think this is a dream or a joke and believe it is real. Because if you don't you may die. There is a thing down there. A horrible monster and the world need you to help stop it. So please, trust me" he said. The sincerity of his words shone in his eyes. Nodding I stepped back.

"ok"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Putting up two chapter in one day? I feel pretty proud. **_

_**Please R&R this story and tell me what you think! If you think im not portraying the characters correctly don't hesitate to say because I hate that.**_

**Chapter 2- the Cybermen and the Spaceman.**

After opening myself up to the idea this might be real. Everything because slightly easier to handle. I stood back, me and Amy holding hands to comfort each other about entering the unknown, and let the doctor do his thing (by that I mean shouting at the screwdriver for not working on wood) "Oh for heavens sake just kick the damn thing" Amy yelled. I stepped forward, glad I decided to wear combat boot, and kicked the door making it open with a loud bang, and one of the hinges to break. "See, at least Evie gets it" she added and I high- fived the ginger.

"Shush" the doctor spoke as we walked into the basement. "Angel, how did you know about it always being basements?" the doctor asked, making me feel nervous. "Why do you keep calling me angel" I spoke under my breath. "horror movies" I added, loud enough for him to hear.

"Doctor… is that a cybermen" Rory asked, pointing at the tall metal figure. "Umm yes. It is, and it's probably best if you three left now. " The doctor replied.

"Why" Amy demanded.

"Because there looking for people to upgrade, and you three are the perfect candidates, me on the other hand. I can't be upgraded" the doctor spoke. I felt Amy sigh in relief slightly, thinking the doctor was safe. "We'll have to blow it up" he added, more to himself.

"Wait, you can't go blowing up the bloody library. There are too many people up there for a start" I told him.

"We're not in the library anymore, that doorway had a teleport built in. As soon as we walked through it we were on the ship. Walk back through it your back in the library, brilliant, but dangerous, now you three go. Like I told you. I can't be upgraded" he tried to reassure us, eventually Rory got Amy to go back upstairs. "Angel, for once listen to me" the doctor begged.

"Like you said, you know me, which means you know im not going to. But you also said I always know, and your right I do know. I know that you might not be compatible to be upgraded, but you can be deleted. This is the first time I've ever met you doctor. But im not going to let you go die" I told him.

The doctor looked down at me. I was quite short at 5ft"3 (and a half) he gave me a sad smile and took my hand in his. "Thank you" he said.

"You will be upgraded" a robotic voice said from behind, making me jump and curse 'god damn it',

Im not quite sure what happened after that. Some words were exchanged, some threatening looks were thrown by the doctor. I remember nearly being pulled into one of the upgrading machines. And then I woke up.

After all that.

I had convinced myself that I was real, and then it wasn't. Looking to my left I saw a plate of Jaffa Cakes and flowers. That was weird. "Evie your awake" a Scottish voice said. Amy Pond was sitting at the end of my bed, flicking through an old magazine. Rory walked into my room after. "So… not a dream then?" and they both laughed.

"We're about to go back to the Tardis. The doctor's downstairs talking to your dad, you might want to stop him whilst he's ahead" Rory smiled, handing over some much needed painkillers.

"Good idea" I nodded. Helping myself to a Jaffa Cake after taking the painkillers. They were my favourite.

After five minutes the Ponds left and the Doctor walked in. "Hello" he grinned. "I've only just realised that I never actually introduced myself properly. Mainly because you always know who I am. I thought it would be nice, to know something you didn't. but I guess I didn't like you not knowing me" the doctor rambled.

"You do know more than me, you know my future with you because for you it's already happened" I told him. Trying to wrap my head around my own word. "Although im not sure what happened on the ship, did I hit my head or something because I now have the worst migraine ever, and I'm suspecting I blacked out"

"Yes. But not before helping blow the ship up, you should be proud not many people would be able to do that with a concussion. So then Miss Summers. Are you ready to go" he jumped up and beamed.

"Not being funny doctor, I would love to but you've already said I would be seeing you. So can I just sleep for now before running of with a bow tied man in a box?" I asked him. He straightened his bow tie at the mention of is and sniffed. "I suppose to. Sleep well Angel" He leant forward and kissed my forehead.

I quickly fell asleep. Only to be woken and hour later (that going by my clock, I suspect it was really only five minutes.) by the engine if a machine I though only to be fiction.

Pulling a dressing gown over my pyjamas, (white tank top and some black shorts) and slipping on a pair of bright orange high tops. (the first pair of shoe I laid my hands on) I went into the back garden where the blue time machine was kept. Not bothering to knock I walked in with my hands on my hip. I was tired which often left me grouchy. "Excuses me doctor, but what was it I said? Let me sleep I think that's what I said!" I spoke with a hint of annoyance on my tone.

And then I saw the doctor. Only it wasn't the one I had just been with, this one had on pinstripe brown suit and red converses. His hair was spiked and he was admittedly very handsome. This was the 10th doctor. "What are you talking about I haven't seen you in a week, I was going to drop Martha home, but then this man said something on the TV that I want to check out. So I thought I would pick you up and you could come with us. Why are you looking at me like that? Have I got something on my face?" the doctor then went on to check his reflection in the mirror.

"Blimey, Amy said it was jumping around time spacey, but I didn't think it would be this much" I told him.

"Who's Amy" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh umm… spoilers" I said silently thanking River Song. That was the first word that came into my head. Apparently it wasn't the first time I had said it to the doctor as he groaned in frustration. "so where are you? Whats the last thing you just did. Clearly not that long ago" ten asked

I chuckled slightly. "Actually nothing with you. This is the seconds time I've met you, the first being a future version, and it finished about an hour ago. I got a concussion" I added. "So I wanted to sleep, and then you turn up in my back garden. Lucky my dad decided to go out"

Ten grinned, "Well then, nice to meet you for the first time with this face" he winked and I stifled a giggle. "anyway as I was saying… are you in your pyjama's?" he asked. "Why is it your always in your pyjama's?" he asked me.

"Maybe your landing is rubbish. Why couldn't you come in the morning, it's not like you have a time machine or anything" I huffed sarcastically, folding my arms and rolling my eyes. "Just direct me to the Wardrobe please, then we can do the whole 'it's bigger on the inside' thing" I told him, then I sent a wink in his direction to show I wasn't really annoyed.

"First time in the Tardis?" he asked me, surprise apparent on his face.

"No I just want you to repeat something I've heard before" I shot back.

"Blimey I'd forgotten the early you is so difficult. Just, just… just shut up and get dressed" he pointed in the direction im assuming is to the wardrobe.

"One thing to say to that doctor. 19 is not early, nor is it that young, so if you don't want me to become more difficult, button that" I pointed to his mouth which he was about to open in protest before walking away to the wardrobe. "Right then Tardis, my sexy friend. What do you recommend? Preferably something I could wear with combats" I asked the machine. There was a small hum before a dark red dress with thick shoulder straps was chucked at me, along with a blazer which landed on my head. "Really Tardis? A blazer?" the hum I received in reply was one that told me it was needed for sometime in the future. And if I remember correctly this is Lazarus. So yes, I'll need it for the party. I pulled on some combat boots and a necklace that had a moon charm on it before returning to the control room.

"What do you think?" I asked the doctor as I spotted him hitting something on the control panel. I frowned at that, remembering from the show how he would hit the Tardis, this old girl was alive and he's hitting it. RUDE.

The doctor turn and looked at me, a smile growing on his face. "You look lovely" he told me. I found myself blushing slightly even though I knew he wasn't exactly going to tell me I looked like trash… or will he. Ten was very blunt.

The doctor ran around the console hitting random buttons and pulling several levers. He ran to the door and yanked it open "No, I'm sorry, did he say he was going to change what it meant to be human?" the doctor asked. Yep this was defiantly 'The Lazarus Experiment' episode. I quickly followed the doctor out of the doors

"Angie!" Martha grinned, pulling me into a friendly hug. By this point I was used to people I didn't know knowing who I was. I wasn't really somebody who show's physically affection. I prefer fist bumps to hugs. But after a day of hand-holding with the doctor and Amy I was getting used to strangers showing there Affection. I was also already used to the nicknames- they were kind nice.

"Martha! Good to meet you" I beamed, laughing at her confused face. "My time line is apparently very messes up, you've met me but I haven't met you. But I do know who you are" I added "Because im creepy like that" I winked.

"Yeah, how do you do that?" the doctor asked. Obviously I hadn't told him about the TV show. What I don't understand is how none of his companions have never heard about it.

"Magic, anyway don't you have a party to attend?" I asked. We walked into the Tardis and a moment later we were walking out, Martha and me linked arms and walked into Professor Lazarus reception. As soon as we walked in we were bombarded by Martha's sister Tish.

"Who are you two, how did you get in here?" Tish asked, looking at her clipboard which contained the guest list.

"Hi, you must be Martha's sister Tish. She's told us about you. I'm a friend we met in the café at the hospital, great friend she is" I rambled. I looked at Martha to continue.

"Yeah, she's suffering from… a bad break up? Umm so I thought she would need to come out tonight" Martha continued, Tish took this as an acceptable answer but didn't look happy about it. She turned to the doctor looking for his reason.

"Well, what about you?" Tish asked the doctor, a slight glare in her eyes.

"Tish is part of the PR department" Martha explained

"Head of PR actually, I got promoted. I put all this together" she explained. I complimented her. I remember on the show it almost seemed like Tish was looking to prove herself to the family, like Martha was the favourite so she needed to do more to get noticed. I felt for her I really did. I may be an only child but I had a cousin who would always try and out do me; And succeeded.

"So do you know what the professor's going to be doing tonight? That looks like it might be a sonic micro field manipulator." the doctor asked. I had no idea what any of that meant, and by the raised eyebrows of Tish and Martha, neither of them did either

"He's a science geek, I should have known" Tish rolled her eyes and I stifled a laugh and turned to listen in to his failed attempt to get along with Francine, Martha's mother.

"I apologise for him, he has no social skills, has something to do with being a science geek, I'm Evangeline Summers. Call me Angie, Martha does" I smiled cheerfully.

"pleasure to meet you. Tell me, do you know what this mans intentions with my daughter are?" Francine asked. She was scary. I mean, I've faced Cybermen but there nothing compared to the glare Francine held. She held the skills to freeze you inside.

"There just friends, I already knew the doctor, he's a nice person" I shrugged, it was true. Apparently my answer wasn't the right one since I got shot a hurt look from the man in question.

I heard Leo, Martha's younger brother, make a comment about being in a suit and swinging for anyone who Asked him for drinks. But I decided to stay back and grab the doctors arm. "Whats wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing, nothing" he replied but it was a blatant lie. The way he kept avoiding eye contact gave me gave me and idea about what was bothering him.

"If it's about what I said to Francine. You need to consider I've only met you once. And I spent half of that time thinking it was a joke and that your companions were stalking me. The other half running for my life, and part of it I was unconscious. But I still consider you a good friend. that's got to count towards something right spaceman?" I used Donna's nickname. I knew he had met Donna by this point. He clearly remembered her use of the name because he let out a little laugh.

With a reassuring pat on the shoulder I went over to Martha and linked my arm through hers. "Just a passing comment, you have a very attractive brother" I grinned at her. Martha let out a small laugh and looked behind me to see if her brother was listening.

"Don't let him hear you say that. And anyway, you have the doctor" she grinned back, nudging me in the side playfully.

"Martha, I have the Doctor just about as much as you do." I told her, raising my eyebrows to let her know the meaning behind it. It was no secret that Martha fancied the doctor. It was also no secret the feeling wasn't mutual. "But think of it this way. We get to be the girls who help him get by. Honestly he would be clueless without us" I told her. It was true. The doctor needed a companion. Whether it was because he was lonely, because he needed somebody o talk to, somebody to talk him out of stupid ideas. Or somebody just to be brilliant. In the end, all his companions have saved his life in one way or another.

"Yeah, but im not the one he calls Angel" she smirked.

"what? Spiky calls me angel?" I thought that was only 11.

"you are so clueless. Yes he does, not always, normally when he thinks no one is listening mind"

I heard the doctor come up behind us so our conversation ceased- just as professor clinked his glass. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I am going to perform a miracle. It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you will wake to a world which will be changed forever" the old man spoke before getting into his machine which then went on to light up with four columns spinning and making noises.

"Doctor, something's going wrong" I told him, pointing to the computer where people in lab coats were hurriedly pushing buttons. There were sparks coming of the controls and it was quickly followed by smoke. "I think it's overloading" the urgency was clear in my voice. The doctor noticed it to as he ran over to the controls and pulled out the sonic screwdriver.

"Somebody stop that man" and older lady in the audience cried. I recognised her as Lazarus's first victim.

"If this thing goes up, it'll take the whole building with it. Is that what you want?" the doctor yelled back at her. He found a big plug and pulled on it, the big machine slowly stops. "GET IT OPEN" ten yelled, Martha ran up and yanked the door open. A middle aged man stumbled out, feeling his own face, almost in disbelief that his contraption worked.

Lazarus beamed at the clapping audience "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus. I am seventy six years old and I am reborn!" His comment was met with more applause.

Martha was still trying to get her head around the fact it was the same guy. She seemed more accepting of the 900 year old alien with two heart than a seventy-six year old looking forty. It seemed like it was going perfectly, but the first flaw was spotted when Lazarus grabbed a passing tray and ate it far too quickly. "I'm famished" he declared.

"Energy deficit. Always happens with this kind of process." The doctor told him. A serious expression upon his face. 

You speak as if you see this every day, Mister? Erm?" Lazarus replied 

"Just the doctor, no mister. And well, no, not every day, but I have some experience of this kind of transformation."

"That's not possible." Lazarus told the doctor as if he knew for a fact. 

"Using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance. That's inspired." The doctor replied to him. There was the tiniest bit of smug in his voice at proving the professor wrong. I think his regeneration had Vanity issues. Just a tiny bit.

"You understand the theory, then."

"Enough to know that you couldn't possibly have allowed for all the variables." 

"No experiment is entirely without risk."

"That thing nearly exploded. You might as well have stepped into a blender."

"You're not qualified to comment" the elder lady from earlier shot back at the doctor, annoyed that he knew so much about everything.

"If I hadn't stopped it, it would have exploded." the Doctor replied, his voice raised and he was on the verge of anger.

" Well then I thank you, Doctor. But that's a simple engineering issue. What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen. No more, no less" Lazarus spoke in a tone that clearly said this conversation is over.

He was about to leave when I Martha called back "You've no way of knowing that until you run proper test" I watched the exchange that was happening in front of me. Lazarus declared himself the only proof needed. That comment was met with more applause.

"Goodbye Doctor. In a few years you will be looking back at this moment and laughing at yourself for being so wrong" Lazarus spoke loudly for everybody to hear. He stopped to kiss my hand with a flirty look in his eyes before leaving.

The doctor ran his hands through his spiky hair "Oh he is so out of his depth" after watching this episode I knew what came next. Before Martha even asked what we should do.

"Well, this building, judging by the amount of people dressed in lab coats, must have a several laboratories. And seeing as I have a DNA sample. We could run our own test" I presented my hand and the doctor beamed and pulled my into a quick one armed hug.

"Oh you are brilliant" I just shrugged modestly.

Once in the laboratory the doctor ran around and started turning on monitors. He took the sample of DNA form my hand and I gratefully accepted the tissue Martha handed to me to wipe my hands with. "Amazing" the doctor spoke. I'm not sure if he realises he says things like that out loud.

"What is?" Martha asked.

"Lazarus's DNA, look at it" The doctor pointed to the screen where the results had shown up he had put on his geeky glasses that I will admit I find attractive on him. The DNA went from normal and human to some sort of mutation. As Martha pointed out by saying "it's changed"

All three of us leaned closer to the monitor. "but that's impossible" Martha said. "That means Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns." she added. Being a doctor in training she would know a lot more about this than me. All I had was a degree in English literature and Mathematics. I did understand a bit though from doing A level biology. Mixed with my knowledge of Doctor who I knew enough to know this wasn't normal. It was a mutation of sort.

Muttering to himself loud enough for me and Martha to hear "Hypersonic sound waves to destabilise the cell structure, then a mutagenic programme to manipulate the coding in the protein strands. Basically, he hacked into his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate." I exchanged a look with the other human in the room as we got our heads around what he said. Martha let out a little gasp of realisation. 

"But they're still mutating now." she pointed out. 

"Because he missed something. Something in his DNA has been activated and won't let him stabilise. Something that's trying to change him." the doctor told us darkly. 

"Change him into what?" Martha dared ask. 

"I don't know, but I think we need to find out." he told us, pulling of his glasses. 

"That woman said they were going upstairs." I told the pair, straightening up. 

"Let's go" the doctor said, taking off running.

We went for the stairs. "You see, this is why I wear combat boots. There's a elevator and your taking the stairs" I called up to him. "Have you ever stopped to consider the elevator?" I asked. The only reply was a small laugh.

We made it to his office only to find the dead body of Lady Thaw. "I think the professor got hungry for something more than nibbles" I said sadly. I turned to the doctor. "you said after Lazarus stepped out of the machine, whilst you were being all brain box, you said it was energy deficit. And that's why he was hungry but, what if this isn't enough" I spoke seriously. My mum has told me quite often that I would be rubbish in serious situations because I'll either shout at people until they shut up, or crack a joke to make people smile because I hate seeing anybody upset. She was wrong. I certainly don't feel like joking now.

"Yeah. I did say that" he said, his warm brown eyes boring into mine as they widened in realisation "oh. He's going to attack again" with that he runs to the stairs preparing to run down the reception. Only to be called back by the ding of the lift, which I had gotten into. "yeah. It's much quicker" he confirmed. "less fun" he added.

Down in the reception we search for the professor. "I can't see him" Martha told us. Her brother ran up to us.

"Hey, are you alright Marth? I think mums looking for you" he told her.

"Have you seen Lazarus anywhere?" she asked her younger brother, urgency clear in her voice.

"Yeah, well, he was getting cosy with Tish a couple of minutes ago. Took her upstairs"" he told us. With raised suggestive eyebrows, but there was disgust clear in his voice. Martha, the doctor and me all exchanged a knowing look.

"Right. Evangeline. You take this. Find out whatever you can that might be relevant ok. We need to know if this can be reversed. Martha; with me" the doctor commanded. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the bemused younger brother of my friend. I just offered him a shrug and a look that says 'yeah, he did just order us about'

As the doctor turned to leave Francine stepped in his way "Ah, doctor." she spoke. The doctor ran past, spilling her drink in the process. Martha followed him. Ignoring her mothers cries. Leo had also left so it was just me with Martha's mother. "I'M TALKING TO YOU" Francine yelled after the doctor at the same time I yelled "THAT WAS RUDE"

"I think you might need this" somebody said from behind, I couldn't remember who this was though. Or if they were significant. But he handed Francine a napkin which she used to mop up the spilt drink on her gold dress.

"I love your dress" I spoke sincerely. It really was nice and looked awesome on her. "I wish I could pull of that colour" I sighed. She actually gave me a sigh, despite how angry she was. Sometimes speaking your opinion was good thing!

"Thank you, that's very kind of you. Both of you" she smiled at the man who handed her the napkin.

"Do either of you know that man?" he asked the both of us.

"No. He's a friend of my daughter's" Francine answered bitterly.

I shook my head, normally if somebody's asking you about the doctor it's best to keep it as minimal as possible and try to tell as little of the truth as possible without lying. "I've only met him once before. Seemed nice, uses a lot of technical words, he's more of Martha's friend" it was all true. At this point the was more of Martha's friend as she had been with him longer than I had. Maybe not my future self but the point still stands.

"Perhaps she should choose her friends more carefully" he spoke cryptically. As suspicious as I was I left Francine with the man and went to find somebody in a white lab coat.

"Hi, my name is Evangeline Summers. I represent" I paused and looked at the psychic paper that the doctor had handed me "_'HELLO' _magazine. Were interested in finding out the science behind this. You could say the science behind beauty. Geek is the new sheek" I grinned my biggest cheesiest grin. I pulled my mobile out of my pocket and put it on record. The young woman I had asked looked flattered, I honestly thought I was getting somewhere.

"I'm sorry I wish I could help, but Professor Lazarus had us sign confidentiality contracts" she apologised. Ok. So he either has trust issues or he doesn't want people to steal his idea and for them to get rich instead of him. That would actually make a good story.

"Is that so. Such a shame. But tell me, is Professor Richard Lazarus a good boss, just between us and the readers" I asked her.

"Well… What was that?" before the young woman could reply alarms were going off and the doors were locking. I SPOTTED Martha running towards the doors with the sonic screwdriver; yelling for everybody to get out. The doctor quickly following her.

"Listen to me! You people are in serious danger! You need to get out of here right now!" the doctor yelled towards the crowd. No one moved. All thinking the doctor was nuts.

And then Lazarus came down the stairs.

Only. It wasn't him. It was his mutation.

And everyone screamed

During the panic to get to the locked door somebody is killed and I watched as Leo gets a knock to the head. Right now I feel my priority is to the people in this building who can't get out. The doctor is shouting at Lazarus trying to get him to turn back to his human state again. "HE'S TRYING TO BY US TIME. MARTHA SETTING FIFTY FOUR. YOUR BROTHER HAS A CONCUSSION GET SOME ICE" I ran up to her and gave her the ice herself. "his face is too cute to be ruined by a bump to the head" I joked weakly. So maybe there is some truth to what my mum says about me.

"Here can you?" she asked me, thrusting the ice back in my hands as I looked up at her injured brother and angry mum. Leo was sitting down.

"Okay. So… Martha's away being the genius she is… so im just going to hold this here" I said to her brother awkwardly placing the ice wrapped in a napkin on his head. See, this is why I never have a boyfriend. I can talk about boys fine with my girlfriends. But I'm so awkward around them. I'm surprised I managed to get my first kiss. On the plus side. I knew basic first aid so if Leo does faint, I know how to put him in the recovery position.

Martha turned to work on the doors. "Tish. There must be and override switch?" Martha asked her sister. They found one on the control desk and the lights turn on and the doors unlock.

Martha made her way over to her mum "I've got to go back." she declared  
Her mum responded with the anger we excepted from her "You can't! You saw what that thing did. It'll kill you"  
"I don't care. I have to go" Martha told her mum, both bravery and uncertainty filled her tone  
"It's that Doctor, isn't it? That's what's happened to you. That's why you've changed."

Tish interrupted her mum, looking into her sisters eyes anxiously "He was buying us time, Martha. Time for you to get out, too. 

"I'm not leaving him" Martha snapped back, grabbing my hand and we ran in the direction we saw Lazarus and the doctor go. There was no question I was coming. Martha must know me well if she just assumed. Ignoring her mothers objections. Especially when we heard a big boom. We spotted the doctor and ran to him as he did us.

"What are you doing here?" he asked us.

"I'm returning this. I thought you might need it." Martha smiled back

"How did you?"

"We heard the explosion and guessed it was you." I shrugged. The doctor grinned slightly.

"I blasted Lazarus" the doctor offered as an explanation.

" Did you kill him?" Martha asked. I gapped at her.

"Martha. Don't say that. Monstrous freak or not, Killing somebody isn't something you just do. An hour ago that was just a idiotic seventy-six year old man" I scolded.

The doctor nodded his head at me and grinned "more annoyed him to be honest" he offered as a reply.

The doctor, Martha and myself all run back into the reception room with the mutant Lazarus not far behind us. My breathing gets heavy as I fail to take in any of the scientific words that the doctor is yelling at the pair of us. "We've just gone round in a circle" I pointed out as we got back the mutation chamber. The doctor pulled the door of the sonic micro field manipulator chamber and went inside, Martha and me following suit.

"So this is the plan? We hide." Martha asked. The machine wasn't the most roomy so it was a bit difficult to move with all three of us in here. The small space left me slightly agitated. Damn my claustrophobia.

"No, he knows were here see. But this is his masterpiece. Im almost certain he won't destroy it" the doctor told us. I didn't fail to notice the almost in that sentence.

"So we're trapped" I replied to him. If I could move I would put my hands on my hips and raise my eyebrows. But right now all I could do was bite my lip worriedly.

"Yeah. That's a slight problem" The doctor replied.

"You mean you don't have a plan" Martha bit back.

"Get in here, that was the plan. Then I would come up with something else" the doctor countered. I rolled my eyes. The doctor turned around in the small space to have a look at some of the panels. In the process he ended up with one hand on my hip the other on my lower back. I pinched them both rather hard Ow, what was that for?" he asked me

"Hands" I replied sternly. I could hear Martha stifling a laugh.

"Right. Sorry." he told me. Embarrassment clear in his voice and face. The doctor than knelt down in the small space and opened up one of the panels. He used the sonic screwdriver to scan some wires and processes what he find. I exchanged a look with Martha and decided to just let him get on with it.

"See, I still don't know where that thing came from. Is it alien?" Martha asked. Worry evident in the ton she used. I put an arm reassuringly around her shoulder I knew she was thinking about her family outside. She didn't want them to get involved in the goings on of the alien worlds. If only she knew what was going to happen.

"No for once it's strictly human. Probably from dormant genes in Lazarus's DNA. The energy field in this thing must have reactivated them. And it looks like they're becoming dominant." The doctor explained. The doctor looked up form the wires and his big brown eyes met mine. I knew confusion was shown in them as he explained further. Some option that evolution rejected for you millions of years ago, but the potential is still there. Locked away in your genes, forgotten about until Lazarus unlocked it by mistake." I nodded, understanding more now.

"So it's like Pandora's box?" Martha inquired

"Exactly. Nice shoes by the way" the doctor said, not telling which shoes he was referring to. As the doctor stood up, I remember form the episode that the professor turns on the machine. The thought soon becomes a reality as the whirring of the chambers engines start playing.

"Doctor whats happening?" Martha asked the time lord. But I replied instead

"He's turned the machine on. I'm assuming you thought he wouldn't figure that out?" I questioned the doctor

"Well, I thought I would have longer" he admitted. He then ducked down to start playing with the wires again.

Martha looked at me as if I would understand what was going on. That girl seemed to have a lot of faith in me. I bit my lip, trying to remember "I think he's going to make the chamber reflect energy rather than absorb. So it goes on the outside. Don't panic Marth, it will work" I smiled reassuringly. The doctor looked up and sent a wink my way, I sent it back and laughed at his bemused expression. "Oi spaceman, keep working" I told him. I think I might have to call this doctor spaceman. It falls rather naturally. Thank you Donna Nobel.

Moments later the noise stopped and the three of us cautiously exited the capsule. Lying on the floor naked and looking rather defenceless was Professor Lazarus. Seeing him like that almost made me feel sorry for the guy. "I thought we were going to go through the blender then." Martha commented 

"Really shouldn't take that long just to reverse the polarity. I must be a bit out of practice." the doctor replied. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "What?" he asked. In return I just laughed an patted his shoulder.

"Oh, God. He seems so human again. It's kind of pitiful" Martha said. Looking at the naked figure in front of us. I nodded and received a side hug form the older girl. 

"Eliot saw that, too. This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang, but with a whimper." the doctor told us.

Outside the building I watched with sad eyes as the professor was taken away in the ambulance. A red blanket over his face, hiding him from, everybody else. I stood back as Martha's family ran over, hugging my friend. "Ah, Mrs Jones. We never finished our chat" the doctor grinned as the elder Jones lady slapped the doctor across the face. It already started to leave a red mark.

"You stay away from my daughter you hear me?" Francine said to the man. "And this girl too. Martha he's dangerous. I've been told things" she told her protesting daughter, I was surprised she mentioned me as well. It was kinda a nice surprise.

"It's always the mothers isn't I" I smirked at the doctor, checking his reddening cheek. It was only a small mark.

"Martha, look around you. Nothing but death and destruction- and it's all because of him." Francine accused.

There feud carries on with the rest of the family joining un. But my eyes were focused on the leaving Ambulance. A crash alerted the doctor as well. We both went running off, with Martha ignoring her mothers protest and joining us, along with her sister Tish. I liked Tish in the show. I think she did very well for somebody who just watched her boss turn into a giant mutant freak. When we got to where the crash was. Nothing but an open ambulance and some desiccated corpse remain.

"Lazarus, back from the dead. I should have known" the doctor said solemnly.

"where's he gone?" Martha asked him. She struggled to hide the desperation in her voice.

"The church. That way"

Tish's eyes widened slightly. Cathedral. It's Southwark Cathedral. He told me" she informed us and we all took of running again. I can not stress how happy I am with my decision to where combat boots.

Once at the cathedral all four of us entered with caution. I took Tish's shaking hand in my own and she squeezed it gratefully. The girl wasn't used to all of this. And neither was I for that matter. Two days ago I was just a average Joe who would work in a library and drink coffee with friends. Now I'm hunting impossible mutations with a fictional hero from a show I watched every Saturday. "do you think he's here" Martha asked as we looked around, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"where would you go if you were looking for sanctuary?" he asked her.

We walked deeper inside the Cathedral and find a shivering professor wrapped in a red blanket. I watched with caution as the doctor and Lazarus exchange words. The talk of the blitz, and what it means to be human. "Doctor he's going to change any minute" I informed him. I was scared. Scarp that I was terrified.

"I know, if I can get him up to the bell tower some how I have an idea that might work" he informed us. I nodded, biting my lip.

"You're so sentimental, Doctor. Maybe you are older than you look." Lazarus spoke. It was like a taunt thrown from one man to another. But Lazarus was hardly a man. Not anymore. 

"I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle, tired of losing everyone that matters to you, tired of watching everything turn to dust. If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you'll end up alone." was the reply the doctor gave.

"That's a price worth paying. I will feed soon" the professor said.

"I'm not going to let that happen" the doctor spat back.

"You've not been able to stop me so fart. What makes you think you can stop me not" Lazarus throw back at the doctor.

"Leave him, Lazarus! He's old and bitter. I thought you had a taste for fresher meat" I yelled. If I didn't Martha would. I wasn't going to let my friend do that.

"Eva no!" was the reply I received from both Martha and the doctor.

"Funny. I've only met you once in the future." I told him, smiling slightly "and you didn't even know who Eva was. I guess you forgot that nickname" and with that I took of running up the stairs as Lazarus tried to lung for me. I notice the two Jones sister are running behind me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I demanded

"KEEPING YOU OUT OF TROUBLE" the said together.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't keep the grin of my face as I ran to the bell tower. "What's that noise?" Tish asked

"He's changing. Common" Martha told her, grabbing both of out hands and yanking us up the stairs. "I think your right Angie. We should use the lift whenever possible" Martha added.

I did feel a little bit victorious that somebody listened to me. "Eva, Martha. Take him to the top, the very top of the bell tower" the doctor called and we followed his instructions. Running very much faster when Tish pointed out Lazarus was right behind us.

Tish, Martha and me were all standing under the big bell at the end of the staircase, "There's no where to run were trapped." Trish fretted. Lazarus appeared in front of us.

"This is where we need to bring him. Just trust the doctor" Marth told her sister.

"Yeah, ok I'll trust him, except were not trapped, were bait" Tish replied sarcastically.

"Ladies" Lazarus grinned.

"Stay behind me. If he takes me, make a run for it. Head down the stairs. You should have enough time" Martha cried. Ignoring all protest. The mutant whipped his tail, knocking Martha over, she hangs form the bottom of the wooden walkway screaming. "Get away form her" I yell with Tish to the monster in front of us.

Just as we do an organ starts playing loudly, making me cover my ears. It's also hurting the mutants ears as he lets out a cry and falls to the floor with a loud, cringe worthy crack. Tish grabs Martha's arms as she's about to let go. "I got you, don't worry" she comforts her sister.

Once I got down the stairs, I walk over to the solemn doctor and offer him a small smile. We both look sadly at Lazarus's dead body. And we know he's not coming back this time. I didn't feel right intruding on the two Jones sisters as they hugged each other. "Are you alright?" I asked him, bumping my shoulder to his arm. He slipped his hand into mine and gave it a small squeeze.

The two of us walk forward and the doctor shuts Lazarus's eyes. Paying our respects to the man who was in some ways a genius. "You know me angel. I'll be fine" he smiled sadly. I was taken aback at the tenth doctors use of the nickname angel. I know Martha mentioned it but I thought it was something only eleven did.

Back at Martha's flat I hugged my friend and squeezed her arm. Letting them have there moment. "Hey there beautiful" I smiled at the console, stroking the surface. The Tardis let out a soft hum. "I'm assuming you know where im going to end up next. But do you know how any of this is real? It was just a show" I asked the time machine. She let out another small hum that informed me she did infact know what was going to happen to me. Letting out a small sigh I continued to stroke the console. "why is this happening. I'm no one special." I spoke softly.

'_All in due time Angel' _a voice inside my head said.

"Was that you?" I asked the engine. The hum I received told me it was and my eyes widened.

Footsteps form behind told me I was no longer alone. "Martha, knew you would be staying. Your too brilliant not to be" I grinned.

"Yes well. Im going to go to that amazing wardrobe of his and get into some normal clothes" Martha grinned, excitement in her dark brown eyes.

I grinned at her retreating figure and sat down on the captains sofa. The doctor took the seat next to me. "Your wrong you know. Your very special. I pick my friend very carefully. Even more so with my best friends" I grinned at me. I shrugged. Not believing the man.

Eager to change the topic I looked up with a questioning look in my eyes "how come I can understand the Tardis. Not just her sounds but like, I can actually hear her, speaking in my head?" I asked. This quickly made the doctor jump up and run to the machine. "She knows why I'm here" I murmured but the doctor didn't quite hear me. Instead he was babbling about how I couldn't possibly be able to hear the Tardis. It quickly ceased when Martha waked back in. "you look amazing" I told her truthfully, taking in her outfit. The other girl beamed at the compliment.

"Right then, where too?" the doctor asked. He grinned at us both.

"Actually. Can I go home for a bit. I've been awake for over a day now" I asked the time lord. "pick me up in a week or so?" I asked.

"yeah sure" the doctor shrugged. I smiled and he pulled the leaver. A few seconds later we were standing in my back garden.

I hugged both the Tardis's residents. "see you soon" I grinned at them, stepping inside, I could just about make out my mum in the kitchen, bustling about, making my dad a cup of tea no doubt. I turned to watch the blue police box disappear.

I don't know how or why I have ended up travelling with the doctor. But im glad I have.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to everybody who had reviewed and followed and favourited this story, it seriously means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took quite a while to write as it's two different episodes. please R&R.**_

_**(*****) = scene break**_

A month had past. It had been a month since I last saw the doctor. But I suppose it could be worse. Some of his companions had to wait longer, say. 12 years. It had been a month of normalness. I went to work, listened to Maggie's rants about the economy and how she thinks global warming is rubbish. It was a month of gossip with my friends and drinking tea with my mum. And quite frankly, I embraced it all, never knowing when I was going to be dashed of on another adventure with the doctor.

Not that I told any of them this. I don't want to be carted of for being mad.

"Look at that. What on earth is she wearing" my mum commented, pointing at the TV where she had on some competition show. The host was wearing a bright purple tiny dress that I admit was rather horrible. "Oi you, bed. You've got work in the morning" my mum said, before taking the coffee I was drinking and finishing it herself. I rolled my eyes at her childish antics and dragged myself away from the sofa. Heading for the bathroom to wipe of my already fading makeup before walking to my bedroom. As soon as I walked into the room, I felt my eyes close unwillingly and darkness filled my vision.

I woke up groggily, "Evie. Wake up sweetie" a voice spoke. I opened my eyes slowly and rubbed my head. "There we go" the same voice said. I looked up to see a lightly tanned face and wild curls wrapped up in a ponytail.

"You're not my mum" I grimaced. Then I got my vision full back. "Wait, your River Song" I gasped.

"That's right, good to see you with us. Guessing the doctors here somewhere?" she asked me.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in about a month. I was going sleep then it was like somebody whacked me and I woke up here. Do you have any painkillers?" I added. River looked over her shoulders and nodded to one of the other figures. She then handed me some pills and water. "wait, are we in the library?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Of course you would know" she winked. "And yes, I do know how you know" she added. "So where are we in diaries?" she asked me.

"Never met you before. Not to seem self-centred, but how did I get here?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure. Well looks like we have another one for the expedition. This is Evie. She's amazing" River grinned, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Miss Evangelista, contract" the man I recognised to be Strackman Lux order. A contract was passed to me.

I smiled at Evangelista, "thanks sweetie" and then I proceeded to rip up the contract. River laughed and grabbed my hand.

"that's my girl. I didn't sign it either" she winked. She held onto my hand as we walked through the library. River blasted through the door and all seven of us emerged. The fog clears and I see the doctor with Donna. "Hello sweetie" River smirked.

"Get out" the doctor demanded. "All of you, turn around, get in your rocket and fly away. Tell your grandchildren you came to the library and lived. They won't believe you" he said.

"Oh doctor, haven't you realised. No body listens to you" I rolled my eyes and stepped out from behind River.

"Evan. Why are you here?" Donna asked me. Yey. Another nickname. I will admit I'm enjoying receiving many different nicknames it rather refreshing instead of getting called the same thing over and over again.

"No idea, fell asleep at home, woke up on the floor of the library" I shrugged.

"Pop your lids everyone. We've got breathers" River spoke.

"How do you know there not androids?" Anita asked

I chuckled "She's dated androids" I told him

"There boring" River added. I laughed with her.

I walked over to the doctor, accepting a hug from Donna. "just so your aware doctor, the last time I saw you was a month ago with Lazarus and Martha. Haven't met you yet Donna" I smiled at her. Donna smiled back as I added "I've got all that to look forward to" and she linked her arm through mine.

"Who is this? That girl was bad enough. You said we were the only expedition. I paid for exclusives" Lux demanded angrily.

"Please, just. Leave I'm asking you seriously and properly, just leave. Hang on. Did you say expedition?" The doctor asked as I grinned. Mr Lux and the doctor don't get on. And I personally find it quite funny.

"Yes, my expedition. I funded it"

"Oh please tell my your not archaeologist" the doctor begged. I chuckled and Donna smiled, figuring out where this was going.

"Got a problem with them?" river asked

"I'm a time traveller. I point and laugh at archaeologist" The doctor responded. I smacked his arm. "Oi, what was that for" he asked me. Apparently I hit him harder than I thought.

"She's still the only one that can shut you up then. Although your future method are a bit more fun" she winked. "River Song. Archaeologist. Evie's best friend" she added.

"Lovely name, now leave" the doctor demanded, but he was blushing slightly at rivers words. I personally have no idea what she means.

"As you're leaving, and you're leaving now, you need to set up a quarantine beacon. Code wall the planet, the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again. Not one living thing, not here, not ever. stay out of the shadows. Not a foot, not a finger in the shadows till you're safely back in your ship. Goes for all of you. Stay in the light. Find a nice, bright spot and just stand. If you understand me, look very, very scared. No, bit more scared than that. Okay, do for now" he said as he scared everybody with his words. I dropped Donna's arm and walked over to take Miss Evangelista's hand. She smiled gratefully.

"Don't bother with the contracts Mister Lux. They won't sign it" I added to the elder man. "neither did I" I added to the doctor. He nodded

"I'm getting just as bad" River winked at me and I laughed slightly.

"My family built this library, I have rights" Mister Lux demanded attention as the doctor ordered other Dave to seal the doors and create a circle of light.

"What you have is a mouth that won't stop" she said to he man. "you think there's danger here?" she asked the doctor. I know that she knows him. I also know that he doesn't know her and it makes me feel sad. I loved rivers characters, and I do feel for her.

"Something came to this library and killed everything in it. Killed a whole world. Danger? Could be" the doctor replied, curious as to why this woman is listening to him.

"That was a hundred years ago. The Library's been silent for a hundred years. Whatever came here's long dead." River replied 

"Bet your life?" 

"Always." I looked at the exchange and smiled.

Meanwhile, Other Dave was busy sealing the door, much my amusement and Lux's distaste. "your taking orders form him?" Lux said speechless. I walked up behind him. "Spooky isn't it" I told him. The doctor laughed.

The doctor takes Lux's torch and shines it around the room. He makes the light shine right to the back of the room. "Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark. But they're wrong, because it's not irrational. It's Vashta Nerada" the doctor told the group.

"And… and whats Vashta Nerada?" Donna asked.

"It's what's in the dark. It's what's always in the dark" I told her. "Doctor we need lights" I told him and he nodded in agreement.

"What for?" River asked the two of us.

"Form a circle. Safe area. Big as you can, lights pointing out" the doctor commanded. But it took an "OI" from River to get everyone working.

Lux walked over to her anger apparent in his eyes. "You're not listening to this man?" he demanded. I let out a small un-ladylike snort.

"Apparently I am. Anita, unpack the lights. Other Dave, make sure the door's secure, then help Anita. Mister Lux, put your helmet back on, block the visor. Proper Dave, find an active terminal. I want you to access the library database. See what you can find about what happened here a hundred years ago. Pretty boy, Time girl, you're with me. Step into my office" river grinned. I squeezed Evangelista's hand and followed river.

I winked at Lux who just realised he doesn't have to keep his helmet on. "Oi doctor, your pretty boy, hurry up" I called and heard Donna bark out a laugh. "No one let your shadows cross. Any of them, could be infected" I added and went over to River.

"Thanks by the way" River said to the doctor.

"What for?" the doctor asked, confused.

"The usual, coming when I call. It's a bit strange you didn't have Evie with you. She hardly ever leaves your side. Not that you give her a choice of course" River laughed. Then she stopped and took in our confused faces. "You're doing a very good job in acting like you don't know me. Im assuming there's a good reason. Let's do diaries shall we." she smiled.

The doctor looked between me and River. I shook my head, "River…" I started

"Ok going by your face, I'd say it's early days for you, yeah? So, crash of the Byzantium. Have we done that yet? Obviously ringing no bells. Right. Oh, picnic at Asgard. Have we done Asgard yet? Obviously not. Blimey, very early days, then. life with a time traveller. Never knew it could be such hard work. Look at you. Oh, you're young." River said. Despite the doctor's protest. "no but your eyes. You're younger than I've ever seen you. You and Evie"

"I'm sorry River but he hasn't met you yet" I told her sadly. She accepted the hug I offered.

"And you know who she is?" the doctor questioned. I shot him a look, "oh right. You always know" he sighed.

I stand back with River as the doctor is called away by Donna. "I'm sorry" I told her. She nodded. "But you know who I am. You know about the show. So how am I here?" river looked at me. "Spoilers am I right?"

River took my hand. "I can't tell you. But next time you see the doctor. Ask him where he picked you up form… ask him which universe. How old are you?" she asked

"im 19" I replied.

"I only meet you once more at this age But I know you Evie. Your Time girl and one day that will make sense. But at the moment your doubting yourself. Evangeline Summers your one of the most brilliant, special and important people in so many universes" she told me.

I smiled sadly, considering what she said. "wait, there's a girl there" I said suddenly. Remembering Cal.

"What happened? Who was that?" River asked. But the girl had changed the channel and we couldn't access it anymore."

"I need another terminal. Keep working on those lights. We need those lights!" the doctor told everybody 

"You heard him, people. Let there be light." River said. She noticed the doctor looking at her book. When he picks it up she takes it form him. "sorry, your not allowed to look in the book, it's against the rules" she informed him.

"Who's rules?" the doctor demanded, looking put of at being told he's not allowed to do something.

"Your rules. You created them. Evie has to enforce them. Like I said, she has many methods. Don't worry, you enjoy it" River winked. "god I can't wait for you to grow up" she sighed. "how do you put up with him Evie, bit broody" she winked. The doctor blushed. Something I never thought I would see on ten's face. I was just confused. I had no idea what she was talking about. Suddenly books start flying everywhere distracting the doctor and River

"What's that? I didn't do that. Did you do that?" the doctor stood up and ran to the wall.

"It's not me" Proper Dave said. The doctor looked at the screen in front of him the said CAL access denied.

"What's cal?" the doctor ask.

I watch Donna walk over to Miss Evangelista and went to join her. "hey, you both ok?" I asked them. They both nodded. "thanks for offering to help with the lights" I smiled at her supportively.

"they don't want me, they think im stupid because im pretty" Evangelista said. Me and Donna exchanged looks.

"course they don't. nobody thinks that" Donna told her.

"No, they're right though. I'm a moron, me. My dad said I have the IQ of plankton, and I was pleased" 

"See, that's funny" Donna nudged her shoulder but miss Evangelista looked confused 

"No, no, I really was pleased. Is that funny?" she replied. I took her hand in comfort.

"I'll tell you what I think. I think your not only very pretty. But your one of the bravest people out there. Because your going out on an expedition into the unknown. There's clearly horrible things going on here, and your not freaking out. Trust me that takes a lot of guts. I'd rather be brave than book smart" I told her truthfully.

"and you must have the best patience in the world putting up with Mister Lux like you do. I couldn't" Donna added. I grinned at the ginger and shrugged modestly back. The two of us went over to stand by the Doctor as more books flew of the shelves. Suddenly there was a scream. "Doctor. It's miss Evangelista" Donna told him and the doctor leads the group into the room the scream came form, but the only thing there was a skeleton with not one scrap of flesh left.

I stepped forward, a small sob escaping. The ever so brave Miss Evangelista, venturing into the unknown. But because nobody else could see it, because nobody would listen to her. She had to be alone, and she ended up dead. A hand slipped into my own and I looked up to see the doctor staring a me. His eyes looked like they were trying to hide pain. But the doctor never liked to see anybody die. Even hurting his enemies could be hard sometimes for him. I looked away and wiped away a tear. Donna put a arm around my shoulder.

"Hello" miss Evangelista's voice rung out form her communicator.

"I'm sorry, everyone. This isn't going to be pleasant. She's ghosting" River told us. Slight tears in her own eyes

"She's what?" Donna questioned  
" Hello? Excuse me. I'm sorry. Hello? Excuse me." Evangelista said again. Her voice was nervous, as if she's scared to speak up.

"That's, that's her, that's Miss Evangelista" Donna said, nodding towards the corps. 

"I don't want to sound horrible, but couldn't we just, you know?" Dave asked, indicating to the communicator, wanting the ghosting to stop. It wasn't easy to listen to but even I knew we had to. 

"This is her last moment. No, we can't. A little respect, thank you" River told him sternly it was like she found the idea insulting and I understood why.

"Sorry, where am I? Excuse me?" the voice of the late Evangelista asked 

"But that's Miss Evangelista." Donna said, she had a tear on her cheek so I reached out with my other free hand and held on to hers. It was the only comfort I could offer people. 

"It's a data ghost. She'll be gone in a moment. Miss Evangelista, you're fine. Just relax. We'll be with you presently." River explained before talking to the communicator. 

"What's a data ghost?" Donna asked 

"There's a neural relay in the communicator. Lets you send thought mail. That's it there. Those green lights. Sometimes it can hold an impression of a living consciousness for a short time after death. Like an afterimage" the doctor explained to her. But his tone lacked the excitement he usually got from explaining something to people. This was something he didn't want to be explaining.

"I can't see. I can't. Where am I?" It broke my heart to hear Miss Evangelista talking. But it wasn't her talking at the same time  
"She's just brain waves now. The pattern won't hold for long" Other Dave told us sadly.

"But, she's conscious. She's thinking." Donna argued 

"I can't see, I can't. I don't know what I'm thinking." Evangelista said, as if she's replying to Donna's statement. 

"She's a footprint on the beach. And the tide's coming in." The doctor told Donna and me. Squeezing my hand in comfort 

"Where's that women? The two nice women. Are they there?" the ghost asked. 

"What woman?" Lux questioned 

"She means. I think she means us" I said to the group, indicating to Donna and myself. 

"Is she there? The nice women" Evangelista asked again. "Hello? Are you there?" 

"Common Donna. This is her last moment. We have to help her" I told Donna, letting go of the doctors hand and pulling Donna forward. We knelt down in front of the dead body. 

"Hello? Is that the nice women?" was the question we were asked. 

"Yeah. Hello. Yeah, I'm, I'm here. Were both here. You okay?"

" What I said before, about being stupid. Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh." I looked around, shooting a glare at everybody, particularly at Mister Lux who looked like he wanted to run away from my stare. The wrath of a teenager, don't mess with it. Everybody shifted uncomfortably as Donna answered. 

"Course we won't. Course we won't tell them." she answered

"Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh."

"I won't tell them. I said I won't." Donna repeated

"Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh."

"were not going to tell them. I promise" I told Evangelista. As the green light on her suit started blinking. I knew we didn't have long before the ghosting would be finished. I wiped away another tear, not wanting people to see them. Much like my dad I don't like showing emotions. To some people that's a weakness. But to me it's a positive. I prefer to help other when there upset rather than be the one needing the supports.

"Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh." Evangelista continued to say.

"She's looping now. The pattern's degrading." River told us

"I can't think. I don't know, I, I, I, I scream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream."

"Does anybody mind if I?" River asked, we shook our head and the doctor pulled my back as River turned off the comm.

"That was, that was horrible. That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen" I spoke out loud. I didn't mean to say it out loud. River smiled sadly. And the doctor held onto my hand. Like I said I don't like showing emotions other than happiness, but sometimes I have to.

Back in the reception area of the library, the library. The Doctor was running about trying to show everyone where the Vashta Nerada is. "I'm going to need a chicken leg" he announced. Turning to River who was rummaging through her bag. She pulled out the blue diary form her bag. That made the doctor stop. "Who are you?" he asked River. "To me. Because your from my future, who are you?" he asked.

"Spoilers" River replied. Pulling out her lunch box.

"What about Evangeline. You said she's your best friend, but she's admitted she hasn't met you yet. And your keep saying things, about Evie and her methods… who is she, because she keeps coming into my life, knowing everything and everyone before she's even met them." he asked River. I was listening now even if I wasn't stood with them.

"I can't say. You're going to find out soon enough. Well actually Evie's going to find out. But I will tell you this, she's one of the most important person in your life. If not the most. And it's sad, to see her like this. So early on in her time stream where she knows nothing about herself. All that self-doubt running through her head. She'll do what she can to help you doctor. But she won't help herself. You haven't seen her this young in a while. I can tell by the way your looking at her, like she's a new puzzle to work out." River smiled sadly. "And Evie sweetie, it's rude to eavesdrop." River turned to me and I shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry dear" I replied and River laughed.

"Now doctor, what im concerned about is how you haven't asked Evie how she got here. Because this is the 19 year old Evie" River said with meaning. "And she went to sleep in her room and woke up on the floor of the library" River told him. "but one thing at a time yes" She added with a beam and a wink.

"Alright everybody. Meet the Vashta Nerada" the doctor said, getting back to the matter on hand."

"Okay, got a live one. That's not darkness down those tunnels. This is not a shadow. It's a swarm. A man eating swarm. He through the chicken leg into the a dark shadow and we watched as the meat disappeared before the leg even hit the ground. "The piranhas of the air. The Vashta Nerada. Literally, the shadows that melt the flesh. Most planets have them, but usually in small clusters. I've never seen an infestation on this scale, or this aggressive" the doctor continued to explain.

"What about earth, surely if they were on earth we would know?" Donna asked.

"Where there's meat there's Vashta Nerada, Normally they live on road kill. But sometimes people go into that dark, and they don't come back. It's not every shadow. But it's any" The doctor informed us darkly.

"So what do we do?" I asked the time lord.

"Dalek, aim for the eyestalk. Sontarans, back of the neck. Vashta Nerada? Run. Just run."

"But run where?" River asked.

"This is an index point. There must be an exit teleport somewhere." The doctor looked at Mister Lux expectantly. But the man just shrugged helplessly.

"Don't look at me, I haven't memorised the schematics." 

"Doctor, the little shop. They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff." 

"You're right. Brilliant! That's why I like the little shop." the doctor grinned. I hugged Donna and she hugged me back happy there's a way out. My happiness didn't last long

"Doctor" I nodded towards Proper Dave. He nodded back at me, telling me he had noticed.

"Dave. Im sorry. I am so sorry but can you just stay there a moment" he asked the confused man. Despite wanting to leave the man obliged.

"You have two shadows. that's… that's how they hunt" I swallowed, struggling to get the words out. "they latch onto the food source to keep it fresh" I explained. "But don't worry, were not going to leave you" tried for a bright smile but failed horribly.

"What do I do?" Proper Dave asked.

"Just stand still. Liked there's a wasp in the room, a million wasps. Now Proper Dave, tell me, where is your helmet. Don't point just tell me" the doctor asked him.

"On the floor, by the bag" Proper Dave said through a shaking voice, shaking with fear. I would be as well. I wouldn't be able to stand still. I watched as Anita carefully went over to get Dave's bag from the floor and handed it to the doctor, who then put it on Dave with even more care. The rest of the expedition group put there helmets on as well.

"But doctor, you me and Evie don't have any helmets" Donna said.

"Yeah but were safe" the doctor told her. I smacked him on the back of his head. "ow"

"Don't tell lies, cleaver lies or not it won't make anything better we're not safe. Now River you know what you have to do" I told the woman who would be my best friend in the future.

"Increase the mesh density. Dial it up four hundred percent. Make it a tougher meal" River said, working out what I meant. The doctor pulled out his screwdriver

"Eight hundred percent. Pass it on" he said to river. Only to find out she already ahs a screwdriver. "What's that"

"It's a screwdriver" River replied

"It's sonic" the doctor says simply.

"I know. It was my best friends" River countered. The doctor looks as me, I just shrug.

"Right. You two with me" The doctor says as eh pulls em and Donna out of the reception area and into the little shop.

"What are we doing? We shopping? Is it a good time to shop?" Donna asks the doctor as he pulled me up onto the teleport

"Doctor don't you dare. I know remember. I know whats going to happen" I told him, tears in my eyes as he ahs to hold me in place on the teleport." my watering eyes alert Donna that something's wrong.

"No talking, just moving. Try it. Right, stand there Donna in the middle. It's a teleport. Stand in the middle. Can't send the others, Tardis won't recognise them" he started fiddling with the controls of the teleport. "You don't have a suit. You're not safe." he told us 

"You don't have a suit, so you're in just as much danger as I am and I'm not leaving you" Donna replied angrily 

"Donna, let me explain" the doctor started before pulling the switching and beaming away our protest along with us.

My head was pounding again. Why do I keep waking up to a pounding head. I need my mums coffee. "OH there's another one. You alright Darling. They can't keep adding people unexpectedly. First that strange man now you" a woman started talking quickly.

"Sorry, where am I?" I asked her, trying to make sense of whats going on around me.

"that's the transmat, leaves your head a bit foggy, sick for days I was" the young woman smiled kindly at me, "whats your name. im Lynda. With a Y"

"I'm Evangeline" I told her.

"hello, do you mind if I call you van. I had a friend call Evangeline, everyone called her Vannie" Lynda with a Y told me. I shook my head and accepted her nickname request. "Oh, here's the other surprise house guest" Lynda grinned, introducing me to a man in a leather jacket with a disgusted look on his face. "This is the Doctor".

"Eva?" he asked me.

"you've met me?" I asked him.

"You haven't met me?" he asked back.

"Not this regeneration. I was… I was with you, but not you in a library. I don't know how I got there because I just appeared. And then, it was a teleport but instead I was sent here?" I was trying to explain.

"You're young. You look quite different young. I think it's the hair. There isn't any red bits" he commented. "and your not wearing any makeup. Since when do you wear no makeup. You still got the combat boots I see" The doctor said. "Not saying you need makeup" he added quickly

"First: I'm not young. Though everybody seems to keep saying that. Second: why on earth do I colour my hair. I love my hair" as I said that I stroked on of my raven waves. My hair was my favourite part of me. "And third: I was on my way to bed. I haven't slept in god knows how long, but I don't wear makeup to bed" I told him, arms crossed.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked me.

I looked around, suddenly remembering everything. "Satellite 5. Where in the big brother game right. And your Lynda. Oh I love you Lynda your adorable" I smiled at the girl who beamed back at me "Wait, that's not right. I get that I seem to be all over your time line, I mean 11, 10 and now 9. But still, I was in a teleport, set by you to get me to the Tardis. I was just about there and then pulled away by the transmat. Near enough the same time as you. Does that sound odd?" I asked him

"Yes it does" he replied. "But what about you?" he asked Lynda

Lynda smiled at the two of us. "I know you're not supposed to talk about the outside world, but you must've been watching. Do people like me? Lynda. Lynda with a Y, not Linda with an I. She got forcibly evicted because she damaged the camera. Am I popular?"

The doctor didn't seem to realise the significance of being popular as he replied with a "Don't remember" I smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow, why do you keep doing that?"

"Oh, so I keep doing that in the future do I. nice to know thanks" I told him and he cursed at revealing something about my future to me. "Lynda. Your sweet, absolutely adorable. Isn't she Doctor?"

"Yeah, your sweet, everybody thinks your sweet" he confirmed. That seemed to be good enough in Lynda's books as she beamed away. "but we have to work out how to get out of here"

"I've got to get back tot eh Tardis, that's where I was. I remember" he told the two of us.

"That's the Amnesia Most people get it, what do you remember?" she pointed the most people at me. It seems that I didn't. Not that I'm complaining.

"We'd just left Raxacoriofallapatorius. Then we went to Kyoto. That's right, Japan in 1336, and we only just escaped. We were together, we were laughing, and then there was this light. This white light coming through the walls, and then, and then I woke up here" the Doctor finished. I could picture it, him rose and jack all laughing and having fun. Before the white light came.

"That's the Transmat, that's how he pick the housemates" Lynda told us.

"Oh, Lynda with a Y. Sweet little Lynda. It's worse than that. I'm not just a passing traveller. No stupid little transmat gets inside my ship. That beam was fifteen million times more powerful, which means this isn't just a game. There's something else going on." Turning to look directly into one of the big brother eyes on the wall, which are really camera's he sends a message to the people in charge. "Well, here's the latest update from the Big Brother house. I'm getting out Me and Eva are leaving. Then I'm going to find my friends, and then I'm going to find you

A voice rings out telling everybody to come to the sofa for Eviction. I go and join them, knowing we have to if we don't want to get punished. "Doctor, you have to as well"

"I'm busy getting out thanks" he replied.

"But if you don't obey all the housemates get punished" Lynda told him, so reluctantly the doctor sat down on the sofa.

"Then maybe I'll get lucky and be evicted out" the doctor said.

"How stupid are you? You've only just joined, you're not eligible" stood said. Rolling his eyes he turned back to the TV.

"Big Brother House this is, Davina Droid. Crosbie, Lynda and Strood, you have all been nominated for eviction. And the eighth person to be evicted from the Big Brother House is" there was a long pause where the three house mates which weren't new leaned forward in anticipation. "Crosbie!" the voice finally said. I watched the doctor lean back bored.

I felt my heart sink for the girl. Amongst all the goodbye I smiled at her "I'm sorry sweetie" I told her. She even gave me a hug. We all gathered back on the sofa.

"What are they waiting for?" the doctor complained and I smacked him.

"Stop it, it's not funny" Lynda scolded. Just as she did the disintegration beam hit Crosbie.

"What was that" the doctor demanded, standing up.

"She's been evicted, from life" Lynda said sadly.

The doctor was flipping out, calling everybody stupid for stepping into the disintegration beam. I listen to him rant and applications. "Doctor. We were both called here for a reason. Just a theory. But rose is out there so im assuming you'll do it. Pass me the sonic" I told him, sceptically he handed it over. I held it up and broke one of the cameras. Smiling brightly at the mad looks I'm getting.

"Evangeline, you've broke the house rules. Big brother has no choice but to evict you. You have ten seconds to make your goodbyes and then were going to get you" the Davina Droid said.

"Pleasure to meet you all, must be off. You coming Doctor?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at the laughing man in a leather jacket. "common, they wouldn't have gone to the Tardis unless they want you." I told him.

"no need to convince me Eva, let's go" he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the disintegration chamber. "Common then, disintegrate us" he called. I grinned as the count down sounded. "this is quite exciting" he added to me and I laughed. Normally I wouldn't in a life or death situation but well. This isn't one. I know where going to survive this. The noise shut down as the power went out. "Ah, ha! I knew it! You see, someone brought us into this game. If they'd wanted us dead, they could've transmatted us into a volcano. Angel you are Fantastic" the doctor beamed at me. Then his eyes widened slightly. "You can ignore that nickname if you want" he added

"First time I heard it I asked you not to use it. Im used to it now" I shrugged, smiling slightly at the doctors surprised and slightly blushing face. "sonic us out will you?" I asked, getting back on track. The doctor opened one door and Lynda opened the other. "come with us" I said to her.

"were not allowed!" she argued.

"Stay there you have a 50/50 chance of living. Stay with me. I promise I'll get out alive, come on" the doctor offered Lynda his hand. "Lynda, your sweet. As Eva says, absolutely adorable. From what I've seen of your earth do you really think anyone votes for sweet" he told her when she hesitated, after another small pause she took his hand and ran out.

We walked onto floor 56 and the doctor recognised his surroundings. "Hold on. I've been here before. This is Satellite Five. No guards. That makes a change. You'd think a big business like Satellite Five would be armed to the teeth" he told us. He was talking to Lynda whilst I went over to a small window in the wall.

Directly below us was the Earth. But it looked horrible. There was gray smoke where the green land should be. It looked like the Earth had been turned into a rubbish dump. It was one thing to watch it on he TV but to see it look like this up close broke my heart. Lynda was explaining what dangerous programs they future human race watched. "People actually watch that?" I turned around tuning myself back into the conversation.

"Everyone does. How come you two don't?" Lynda asked suspiciously.

"Never paid for my TV licence" the doctor offered as an explanation.

"Oh my god you get executed for that" Lynda cried. She looked even more shocked when the doctor just scoffed. "You keep saying things that don't make sense. Who are you though, Doctor, really? Because I've just put my life in your hands." she asked him. I had to admit the girl had a point and the doctor seemed to know it.

"I'm a wanderer, just passing by. Believe it or not I'm just looking for a quiet life" The doctor said. I snorted a little. I'll believe that when I see it. The doctor nudged me slightly when he notice my chuckle.

"So, if we get out of here, what're you going to do? Just wander off again?" Lynda asked.

"Probably yeah" the doctor replied,

Lynda smiled shyly. "Can. I mean, would I be able to come. I wouldn't be any trouble." She assured us. The doctor smiled at her and I grinned as well.

"I wouldn't mind if you did. Not a bad idea, Lynda with a Y. But first of all, we've got to concentrate on the getting out. And to do that, you've got to know your enemy. Who's controlling it? Who's in charge of the satellite now?" he asked her. Lynda ran over to a light switch and turned it on. A sign lights up saying. 'Bad Wolf Corporation'

"Your lords and master" Lynda smiled sadly. The three of us moved to an observation deck and I let out a small gasp. The window was even bigger and the view of the Earth was even clearer.

"What happened to it. The Earth what happen" I asked. I placed a hand on the glass and felt somebody take the other. I looked up and saw the doctor. Catching my reflection I noticed a single tear had fall down my cheek. "That's my home, the first time I get to see it from space. And it's… it looks like it's dying" I spoke softly.

"It's always been like that, since before I was born. See that there? That's the Great Atlantic Smog Storm. It's been going twenty years. We get newsflashes telling us when it's safe to breath outside." Lynda said, pointing out bits of the Earth.

"So the population just sits there? Half the world's too fat, and half the world's too thin, and you lot just watch telly?" The doctor asked, disapproving anger in his tone as he stairs down at Planet Earth.

"Ten thousand channels, all beaming down from here." Lynda confirmed

"The Human Race. Brainless sheep being fed on a diet of. Mind you, have they still got that programme where three people have to live with a bear? " 

"Oh, Bear With Me. I love that one!" 

"And me. The celebrity edition where the bear got in the bath." 

"Got in the bath!" Lynda finished.

I let out a cough as if clearing my throat and sent the doctor a look. "not the time. Because if I remember right, this should be the Fourth great and Bountiful human race. What I don't understand is why it's like this. I thought you fixed it last time you were here?" I shot at the doctor and he nodded confirming my suspicions.

"But that's when it all went wrong. A hundred years ago like you said. All the news channels just shut down overnight. Nobody knew what was happening. There was no information the world just froze, the Government, the economy. It all just collapsed. One hundred years of hell" Lynda told us, looking sadly at the Earth, remembering her life.

The doctor looked down on it as well, his hand still in mine. "but I did that, that was me. I made this world" The doctor looked shocked. Disappointed with himself. I just squeezed his hand, hoping it could be taken as some form of comfort.

Just as I was about to open my mouth a voice from behind startled me. "Hey handsome. Good to see you. Any sign of Rose. And Leenie, what are you doing here, I thought you were going to sit this one out?" Jack Harkness asked me. I grinned at him.

Smiling I walked over to him and gave him a small hug. "Lovely to meet you Jack. Two things, first. Love the nickname, second flirting won't work on me, which im sure you know as you've met the future me and im the past me, well present depending on perspective. It's all confusing." I waved my hand and turned to face the Doctor. "We need to find Rose. I don't know which floor she's on but I think she's with the Anndroid playing weakest link" I told him.

"Oh my god, you need to get her out of there" Lynda cried. Jack and the doctor ran over to the computer, using Jacks Vortex Manipulator to locate her. Whilst the doctor was busy doing that, Jack turned his attention to the other woman in the room.

"Hello there. Captain Jack Harkness" he grinned

"Lynda Moss"

"Nice to meet you Lynda Moss" jack shook her hand and I slapped the back of his head. "OW"

"There's a time an a place to flirt and this is not it" I scolded much to the amusement of the doctor.

"I was just saying hello" Jack replied

"the difference is?" I asked with raised eyebrows at the same time Lynda said "I don't really mind" chuckling I link my arm with hers just to keep her away form Jack the lady's man. As the doctor groaned and I returned my attention to him.

"This stupid system doesn't make sense" he complained.

"Try this" and with that I walked over, and kicked the console at such a force the, making the front plate fall off. The doctors eyebrows came together in frustration as he examined the wires.

I was quite good with mechanics. I can fix a car in my sleep. It's not something I share with many people, my few friends- who are all so much better than me in so many ways- think it's a weird thing for a girl to be able to do, apparently I should prefer shopping to reading and creating things, but I don't. I've always been a bit strange. Most people tend to keep away from me. One person even told me I had a strange aura. But then I met the doctor where it seems like everybody knows me and I know them. Like the accept me with all my flaws. River song has told me I would be her best friend in the future. It's made me think about my friends I have back home, none of them were people I could trust completely. Other than the person I do consider my best friend. He is the only person who really knows me. He knows about my obsessions with TV shows and I'm good with fixing things, and that's because we were two outsiders together and he also 'fangirls' over things such as _starwars_. Ryan was a total computer geek and we often spent Saturdays with him teaching me about computer programming and me teaching him the different parts of car engine and there functions.

I've always told Ryan everything. But could I tell him about this? Could I tell him I've been travelling with the doctor. He's seen the show so maybe he could explain to me how come it's real. Just like he explained to me the goings on of a Television and how everything works. ""If that's a television broadcaster, why does it look so complicated. I get it's the future an everything, but surely it hasn't changed that much?" I said. There was three pairs of eyes looking up at me. "I have a friend who gets this stuff" I told them with a shrug.

"Eva's right. The system is twice as complicated as it should be. It's not television. It's transmitting something" the doctor told all of us whilst looking at the inside of the console.

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. This whole Bad Wolf thing's tied up with me. Someone's manipulated my entire life. It's some sort of trap and Rose is stuck inside it" he hit the console and turned to the screen before a small smile appeared on his face. "Found her. Room Four-oh-Seven" The time lord announce. "Common" he started running Jack, Lynda, who had taken a hold of my hand during the run out of fear, and myself behind him.

"Stand back. Let me blast it" Jack commanded.

"You can't. it's made of a Hydra combination." the doctor told him. He pulled out his sonic screw driver and started working on the lock. Inside I can hear Rose about to lose. "She's only nineteen. I brought her here and she's only nineteen" the doctor spoke out loud, mainly to himself. We heard the click and threw the door open. The two men nd Lynda frozen in fear as the watch Rose about to be blasted. My feet took control and I ran over to the blond woman who was the same age as me and pushed her aside. Taking the blast myself. I knew it wasn't going to kill me. But maybe the Dalek's will. I wasn't who they wanted, what reason would they have to keep me alive?

Moments later I woke up in the middle of a Dalek fleet ship. "Hello there" I said. Again with the headache. I will have to take a constant supply of painkillers with me. A Dalek turned to face me.

"State your name" it ordered. I'm not sure weather Dalek's were boys or girls. So I'll just have to go with it. But I feel rather rude doing so.

"Evangeline Summers" I told them. Since when do Dalek's ask for somebody's name. or look scared when a human gives it. I didn't get the chance to respond before the controller was beamed onto the ship. I went over to her and pulled her close. "It's ok, my names Evangeline" I said soothingly.

"Oh, my masters, can kill me, for I have brought their destruction" the controller grinned. "Do not worry Time Child. The doctor will save you. And he will destroy my masters" she spoke. I looked at her confused. Even though she was blind, what does she mean Time Child?

"You will be exterminated" one Dalek declared with the others copying him.

"No she won't you kept me alive for a reason. You Dalek's will not harm her" I told them I turned to the controller. "don't worry sweetie, the doctor will save you too" I told her, pulling the blind girl close and putting a small kiss on her forehead. She was so brave to sacrifice herself. She was a true hero. Me, im nothing. I'm not special. Im pointless. So why am I being kept alive. "May I call you Connie. It's a nicer name than the controller don't you think? I rarely get the chance to give others nicknames. They all give me one though" I asked her

"It's true what the stories say. The Time Child is so kind. Yes you may name me" the controller said. Was she calling me the Time Child, or simply saying this in general.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a dalek speaking "Alert Alert. We have been detected"

"It is the doctor. Open Communication channel" another said

"The Time Child and female will stand" a third Dalek ordered. Apparently they were talking about me and the controller.

I stood, a protective arm around the blind girl as the doctors face appeared in front of the Dalek's and I. I smiled at him. Whilst explaining to Connie what was happening. I looked at Jack, Rose and Lynda in the back ground with some of the programmers. "I will talk to the doctor" a dalek said, rolling forward.

"Will you, that's nice. Hello" the doctor replied.

"The Dalek stratagem nears completion. The fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene"

"Really, why's that then?"

"We have the Time Child" The Dalek replied. I furrowed my brows together.

"I've heard of the Time Child many a time. She doesn't exist, I've never met her and I've travelled for a long time. I would quite like Eva back though. And The controller as well thanks" the doctor smiled.

I stepped forward slightly. "Doctor. They think I'm the Time Child. The saved Connie because I asked them to" I told the time lord. He looked just as shocked as I was.

"The Time Child will be silent. You will obey. Or she will be exterminated" The Dalek said.

"No" was all the doctor gave as an answer.

"Explain" a different Dalek demanded.

"It said no"

"What is the meaning of this Negative?" the Dalek asked. Confused

"It means no"

"But she will be destroyed" the Dalek tried again.

Taking a step forward the doctor looked directly into the camera so all we could see was his face and neck. I just realised then he was quite handsome in his own way. "NO. Because this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to rescue her. I'm going to save Evangeline Summers from the middle of the Dalek fleet. And then I'm going to save the Earth, and then, just to finish off, I'm going to wipe every last stinking Dalek out of the sky!" he declared.

The Dalek that appeared to be the leader of the group rolled forward again "But you have no weapons, no defences, no plan." it said.

"Yeah. And doesn't that scare you to death." his attention turned to me. "Eva, Connie was it?" I looked up showing he had my full attention.

"I'm coming to get you. The both of you" and the screen turned off. Beaming I gave Connie a hug, showing her how to return it. I kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear.

"You'll be free soon"

**A/N **

**I rather like the idea of leaving an authors note at the bottom of the page so im going to start writing one. Fun times. I would also like to apologise for any appalling grammar. I did proof check it and I hope I got I all right but feel free to comment any mistakes so I could correct them.**

**So. Evangeline doesn****'****t have the best image of herself does she? She see****'****s everybody else as far more important than her and far better. That will be touched on as the story continues. **

**I will be putting my own spin on things and writing the characters as I see them. If I disapprove of something one of the characters have done then I will put it in a bad light even if somebody else thinks they did right. Im sorry if some people disapprove of that but in all fairness it is my story. **

**As for the romantic side of the story. It will get more and more apparent as Eva get****'****s older. She****'****s a bit oblivious to everything at the moment and still getting over the shock of this actually being real. Plus there****'****s the whole ****'****Time Child****'**** thing which wont be explained just yet. I want to exaggerate it as much as possible. Purely because Eva****'****s character is one that won****'****t ask about something until she feels it****'****s absolutely necessary to know it. **

**Also there will be some crossovers with the **_**Sarah Jane adventures **_**and **_**torchwood**_**. Which is something else im excited to right. **

**Please leave a review on things you want me to add or change. For example if you feel there should be more fluff between Eva and a certain doctor, or if you want her to have disagreements with certain people. I would love to corporate some you****'****re your idea****'****s with me for fully fledge epicness. I also have an idea of how this will end and for a sequel but it****'****s a while of yet. However Review, follows and favourite make me type fast ;) **

**Thanks for reading**

**Love sherlocksbluebox**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you to everybody who had reviewed and followed and favourited this story, it seriously means a lot to me and your all awesome. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R. there's going to be a glimpse of future Eva. Also some rivalry with Rose which is pretty fun to write.**_

I couldn't keep the grin of my face as the Daleks all started panicking "You know the doctor, you understand him. You will predict his action" the Dalek ordered. I crossed my arms in a stubborn movement. Like hell I would. "Predict. Predict. Predict" the same Dalek order with all of them repeating the demand. I held The controllers hand and continued to say nothing. "Tardis detected in flight. Launch missile. Exterminate"

I closed my eyes at the thought of missiles being launched at the TARDIS. I knew it would be ok. But the thought of the TARDIS getting hit still made me cringe. I watched the TARDIS materialise around me and grinned. "Alright there doctor " I chuckled and he grinned. "Connie, it's ok now. Where in the TARDIS. The doctors here" I told her. We watched the missiles miss the TARDIS before the doctor pulled me into a hug.

"Hey. Don't I get a hug?" Jack asked.

"Yeah doctor. Where's Jacks hug" I teased, knowing it wasn't actually aimed at me, but I hugged the man anyway. "Doctor. I thought the Daleks were meant to be extinct. How come there here?" I asked him.

"One minute there the biggest threat in the universe, next they vanished form time and space" Jack said. Question ringing clear in his voice.

"The went of to fight a bigger war. The time war" the doctor replied

"I thought it was just a legend" Jack stated, missing the look of pain that crossed the doctors eyes when the war was mentioned.

"I was there. The war between the Daleks and the Time Lords, with the whole of creation at stake. My people were destroyed, but they took the Daleks with them. I almost thought it was worth it. Now it turns out they died for nothing." I walked over and took the doctors hand, giving it a supportive squeeze

"And it wasn't your fault," I whispered. His eyes snapping to mine. A question in his eyes, asking if I knew what he did, the decision he had to make. Asking if I knew he was the one to kill his own people and end the war. "I know. And it wasn't your fault" I told him softly. I then quickly changed the topic. "They called me the Time Child. So did Connie. The Daleks I mean. The Daleks found out my name, called the Time Child and then they were scared of me. Care to explain?"

"No good stood round here chin wagging. Human race, you'd gossip all day. The Daleks have got the answers. Let's go and meet the neighbours." The doctor said, avoiding the question. I caught Jacks eye and he shrugged, running to the doors.

"Connie, you stay here ok. Will you be ok on your own?" I asked her, waiting for conformation before I walked out after the doctor and Captain Jack. The Daleks were shooting at the TARDIS but there was a force field extending out at least three feet. I watched as the doctor taunted his enemy's with the knowledge they can't get him whilst he's inside the force field.

"Do you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Homeworld? The Oncoming Storm. You might've removed all your emotions but I reckon right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left, and that's fear. Doesn't it just burn when you face me? So tell me. How did you survive the Time War?" The doctor asked the Daleks.

We waited a fraction of a second before an answer was received in the form of a deep voice. "They survived through me" is said Turning as light lit up the Emperor Dalek. The outer casing looked like a Dalek shell had exploded and sitting inside was the emperor. A one eyes, blue mutant looking proud as if sitting on a throne.

"Eva. Jack. Meet the Emperor" The doctor introduced bitterly.

"You destroyed us, Doctor. The Dalek race died in your inferno, but my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive." The Emperor told us. The way he spoke was like he was trying to make the doctor feel guilty about his actions. Reminding him of the darkness the doctor possessed

"I get it" the doctor replied.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT" the Daleks chanted, one by one repeating the same words. "DO NOT INTERRUPT" but of course. The doctor did.

"I think you're forgetting something. I'm the Doctor, and if there's one thing I can do, it's talk. I've got five billion languages, and you haven't got one way of stopping me. So if anybody's going to shut up, it's you! Okey doke. So, where were we?" he asked. Demanding silence from his ach enemy. The creatures that destroyed his home and killed so many. The monsters that kept coming back.

"We waited here in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding. Centuries passed, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth, harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed. They all came to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted. The seed of the human race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured." The Emperor Dalek told us.

"So you built and army out of the dead" Replied the doctor, disgust taking over his already angry tone.

"But that makes them half human" I added.

"THOSE WORDS ARE BLASPHEMY" the Emperor replied. It was like as if the Dalek's leader was shouting directly into my head. Leaving me with a crippling pain that I could feel behind the eyes. All the while the other Daleks started to chant "Do not Blaspheme" I stood up from my bent position the loud screeching had forced me into, with Jack on my side to support me if I fell.

"Yeah? Well since when do Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?" I shot back.

"I reached into the dirt and made new life. I am the God of all Daleks!" The Emperor yelled. He chanting started again "Worship him. Worship him. Worship him."

"They're insane. Hiding in silence for hundreds of years, that's enough to drive anyone mad. But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity. You hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever. We're going." The doctors voice was a mix of pain and joy at this fact. I think he liked the fact the Daleks had gone mad. That they hated themselves. Call me soppy but I was a bit disappointed to watch the doctor relish in the pain of another creature, even one as evil as the Daleks.

I turned towards the TARDIS and the half-crazed emperor yelled at the doctor. "You may not leave my presence" The Daleks started shooting the force field again.

The Tardis re-materialised onto floor 500. As soon as the doors where open a pair of arms were flung around me. "Oh thank god your ok Eve." the girl murmured. I returned the hug. Realising it was Rose Tyler. "Thank you as well. For, you know, saving me" she smiled as she pulled back. I shrugged.

"It was nothing. Connie" I added, looking back and finding the blind girls hand. "This is Rose" I introduced, placing her hand in the blonds.

"Lynda, what're you still doing on board? I told you to evacuate everyone" I heard the doctor say, pulling me and Rose's attention back towards the man.

"She wouldn't leave" one of the workers called Pavale replied.

"I didn't want to leave ya" Lynda smiled shyly. It made the doctor smile at the kind, but slightly stupid gesture. Rose however glared at the other girl at the implication.

Nudging her in the side with my elbow I grinned "Don't worry, he's still yours" I whispered.

For some reason that made rose laugh. Quiet loudly. She put a hand on my shoulder and pulling me into a half hug. "Oh Eve. How young are you? The doctor's yours. Even if he doesn't know it yet" she chuckled. I rolled my eyes at her suggestion. As if the doctor could be mine. "Oh god you don't know. And I'm not suppose to tell you what happens in the future. I keep forgetting" the blond fretted.

"Doesn't matter. I think your wrong anyway. Plus the doctor already revealed im going to get red hair. Is it a full dye job or highlights?" I asked her.

"It's only a couple streaks. It does look really nice" She reassured me. We turned to watch the doctor rip parts out of the conduit's.

"Dalek plan. Big mistake, because what have they left me with? Anyone? Anyone? Oh, come on, it's obvious. A great big transmitter. This station. If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it, anyone?" He turned to look at the people in the room. Realisation dawning on myself and Jack as I realise what he's about to do. "Ahh see. Eva and Jack get it. Somebody give them a medal"

"A delta wave?" jack asked

"A delta wave" the doctor confirmed

"What is a delta wave?" Rose asked. Confused at the little exchange between the doctor and the captain.

"A wave of Van Cassadyne energy. It fries your brain. Stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbequed." Jack explained. A beaming at the prospect that they might just make it. They might just beat the Daleks

" And this place can transmit a massive wave. Wipe out the Daleks! Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about, oh, three days? How long till the Fleet arrive?" The doctor added.

"Twenty two minutes." Pavale replied. With a groan the doctor ran over to the walls and started stripping it of all wires and metal. He rerouted bits and pieces form the different controls. "Do the Daleks know about the delta wave?" Pavale asked, watching the doctor destroy her workplace.

"They'll have worked it out at the same time. So, they want to stop the Doctor. That means they've got to get to this level, five hundred. Now, I can concentrate the extrapolator around the top six levels, five hundred to four nine five. So they'll penetrate the station below that at level four nine four and fight their way up." Jack answered. Helping the time lord with his destruction.

"Who are they fighting?"

"Us" Jack grinned. "The guards had guns with bastic bullets. That's enough to blow a Dalek wide open"

"But there's only seven of us" Pavale said with widened eyes.

"Actually, Rose, Eva I need you here. And I don't think Connie can fight do you?" the doctor replied.

"Great. So that's four

"I can help the girl. The sweet one. I've been part of the system for so long I know how to work it" Connie replied. It was clear she was talking about Lynda. "I do not need to see to know" I watched Lynda beam at the other girl, taking her hand.

"I just want o se… umm thanks… and I'll try my best" Lynda smiled. The doctor and her seemed to be wondering whether they should hug each other or not. So they awkwardly shook hands and chuckled. Lynda walked away taking Connie with her.

Jack walked over to Rose, Me and the doctor. "It's been fun. But I guess this is goodbye" Jack said. Ignoring Rose's protest. "Rose you are worth fighting for" he smiled, taking her face in his hands and giving her a kiss. "Wish I never met you doctor. I was far better of a coward" he turned tot eh time lord, kissing him next. "And you Leenie. My sexy sister. I guess you still get to meet me in the future. I won't kiss you, I would rather live to face the Daleks" he winked, before placing a peck on my cheek and running towards the fight.

"Am I really that scary?" I chuckled, watching him go. Rose put an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah. Pretty much" he watched jack run off. "He's going to be alright?" she asked. Not really wanting to know the answer. Sighing she turned to watch the doctor continue to work on the Delta wave. Unknowing of the destruction it can cause. "Suppose. I was just thinking. I mean, obviously you can't, but, you've got a time machine. Why can't you just go back to last week and warn them?"

He looked up slightly. "As soon as the Tardis lands in that second, I become part of events, stuck in the timeline."

"Yeah thought it would be something like that" Rose lied.

"There's another thing the Tardis could do. It could take us away. We could leave. Let history take its course. We go to Marbella in 1989." he told us. Looking between me and Rose.

"But you would never do that" Rose countered.

"No. but you could ask. It never even occurred to you did it?" I smiled softly and Rose full out grinned.

"Well. I'm just too good" she replied. The doctor smiled sadly at his companion. I walked over to the man. Bending down to his level, making sure Rose couldn't hear us. The doctor looked into my eyes. His blue ones staring into mine.

"I know what your about to do. And I can't say I blame you. I'll look after her. But. I realise I can't tell you about the future but.." I started. But the doctor stopped me.

"You can't. it's against the rules. Your own rules" he told me seriously.

"Ahh. But I haven't made those rules yet. So I don't know what your referring too" I grinned and he let out a small chuckle. "No the thing is. Something's going to happen. It has to happen in some ways. But, I can change it a little right? I mean I saved Connie" I told the man.

"Eva, you've been changing things about ever since I met you. And I haven't even realised it half the time." the doctor told me. "apparently you don't touch nothing major." he scowled. Clearly annoyed I can decide whats major and what's not.

"Umm… There's this thing. It's a big thing that's been bothering me. I was told. By somebody in the future. Next time I see you. To ask you which. Which universe I came from? Which one you picked me up from?" I looked up. Worried about the answer but needing to know what it meant.

"The delta waves started building. How long does it need?" he said quickly. Standing up quickly and running over to the console. The doctor grimaced slightly.

"Is that bad. Okay it's bad. How bad is it?" Rose said, running to the doctors side.

"Rose Tyler, you genius. I can use the TARDIS to cross my own time line. YES" he beamed. Running into the TARDIS with two 19 year olds behind him. "Rose, hold that leaver there. Eva. Push down that button" he pointed to various leavers. "Keep it in position" he ordered

"What does it do?" Rose asked excitedly.

"Cancels the buffers. If I'm very clever and I'm more than clever, I'm brilliant, I might just save the world. Or rip it apart" he added. I chuckled slightly

"Best hope for the first one then" Rose laughed as the doctor ran back out of the TARDIS, leaving us there as the doors slammed shut and locked themselves. Wincing I watched as Rose frantically ran towards the locked door, banging on them and calling for the doctor to let her out.

I walked over to her and pulled the struggling Rose away from the doors. I held onto her despite her thrashing about, watching the desperate tears roll down her cheeks. "Shush, it's aright, it's alright" I soothed. As I did so a hologram of the doctor appeared.

"This is Emergency Programme One. Rose, Eva if your there, which you probably are. You seem to be everywhere. Anyway. listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing. We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape." the hologram said. Rose sobbed a small 'NO' "And that's okay. Hope it's a good death. But I promised to look after you Rose, and that's what I'm doing. The Tardis is taking you home. As for you Eva. I hope you like Jackie's tea" he joked. Telling me that I would be stick there as well. It's not even the right year. I should be in 2014.

Rose stood up in my loosened grip and ran over to the console "Yeah. Well I won't let you. Eve you know how to fly her. Help me" Rose demanded

"I don't know how. I haven't learnt that" I told her.

"WELL WHAT GOOD ARE YOU THEN. Your not my Eve. Your… your useless" she shouted. I flinched at her harsh words. But they were true. I don't have a clue what im doing. I am useless. I am nothing.

I sat down sadly in the captains chair and watched the hologram of the doctor continue. "And I bet you're fussing and moaning now. Typical. Eva will probably be trying to calm you down. Good luck with that. But hold on and just listen a bit more. The Tardis can never return for me. Emergency Programme One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do. Let the Tardis die. Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it. No one will even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the word will move on and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all, one thing. Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose. Evangeline. Have a fantastic life."

"NO. take me back. Take me back" rose shouted as the hologram flickers out. I notice that we had landed but I don't think Rose had, Standing up I caught sigh of my reflection on one of the many shiny buttons on the TARDISes console. I hadn't even realise I had tears leaking silently onto my cheeks. Noticing the engine had stopped Rose ran outside. Following I looked on to see the Powell Estate. Rose ran back inside, oblivious to Mickey Smith running around the corner.

Defeated Rose Tyler walked back out. "I knew it. I was all the way down Clifton Parade, and I heard the engines. I thought, there's only one thing that makes a noise like that. What is it?" he asked, noticing the tears on both of our faces. Rose just hugged the man.

10 Minuets later, Rose and Jackie Tyler, Mickey Smith and myself were all sat in the window seat of a café. Mickey and Jackie were both eating food out of some polystyrene containers, talking as if nothing had happened, both shooting worried glances at Rose and myself. I had quickly learned I was friends with both of them. Apparently Mickey considered me to be one of his closest friends. Something about convincing the man eh wasn't and idiot. That certainly sounds like me. "Oh rose, Have something to eat Sweetheart. You too Eve darling" Jackie begged.

"Two hundred thousand years in the future, he's dying, and there's nothing I can do." she told them.

"Well, like you said two hundred thousand years. It's way off." Jackie shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant about everything despite her concerns for her daughter. That made me sad, I couldn't see my mum again. Not for a while anyway and by that time I would be late 20's and there daughter would be 19 and about to fly off. What river said about asking which universe I was from rang through my head. What if I wasn't even form the universe how on earth could I see my parents then?

"But it's not. It's now. That fight is happening right now, and he's fighting for us, for the whole planet, and I'm just sitting here eating chips." Rose argued angrily 

"Listen to me. God knows I have hated that man, but right now, I love him and do you know why? Because he did the right thing. He sent you back to me." Jackie told her daughter. Begging her to see it from another point of view 

"But what do I do every day, mum? What do I do? Get up, catch the bus, go to work, come back home, eat chips and go to bed? Is that it?" she asked. I could feel her anger rising, and mine as well.

"At least you have a home to go to." I snapped. All three eyes turned to me. Jackie's and Mickey's sympathetically, but Rose's were curious. Perhaps I had never told her about my home life. With all the running and jumping form one time to another I doubt there would be much of a chance. My future self sounds like she doesn't get much sleep. It's a shame because I truly love sleeping. Sighing I looked down, fiddling with my fingers. "You can probably tell form my accent I'm not from London. Actually I've never been to London, never met you two either, not yet anyway" I said to Mickey and Jackie. They looked both surprised and confused "I can't explain it, it's like… I time travel, but not in the right order. Sometimes I'm with the future doctor, sometimes im with this one, I meet all these people and they all know who I am. But I haven't got a clue. I just end up in different places, on different worlds" I explained "You've met the future version of me. The person I'm going to become and quite frankly it's intimidating. Some of the things I've been told. I can't possibly imagine myself ever doing that"

Rose's expression softened slightly, she took my hand, encouragement to continue "I've only met the doctor twice before. The first time was very, very far in his future, completely different man. He knew all about me and I hadn't met him before. The it was again in his future and that time I'm not sure what happened, I went into my room to go bed and I woke up on the floor of an alien library, the whole planet is a library. But it got dangerous and he tried to beam me to the TARDIS on a teleport but instead I ended up where me and rose just was. So I met that man for the first time. That version of him anyway." I took s breath and smile sadly "Then he sent us here. And… I'm not even from this time. Where I'm from it's 2014. I'm suppose to turn twenty in two months. My friend Ryan was trying to talk em into going away to a comic-con in Birmingham. Make a little holiday out of it. Right now, if it's 2005 I would only be 9" I smiled sadly.

"I never knew. " Rose said sadly. "And see, that's why we have to get back. We have to save him. Because he changes people's lives, he makes them better,. You've met I'm you know. And if we don't them the future Eve never exist." and with that Rose storms out of the café.

Me and Mickey followed her, realising she was going in the direction of the TARDIS. "You can't spend the rest of your life thinking about the Doctor." Mickey told her. Rose stopped and turned

"But how do I forget him?" she countered. Mickey sighed

"You've got to start living your own life. You know, a proper life, like the kind he's never had. The sort of life that you could have with me." Mickey tried. But Roses attention was somewhere else. I looked at the tarmac of the playground. Written all over it the words 'bad wolf'

"Over here. It's over here as well! I thought it was a warning. Maybe it's the opposite. Maybe it's a message. The same words written down now and two hundred thousand years in the future. It's a link between me and the Doctor. Bad Wolf here, Bad Wolf there." Rose exclaimed. Missing the scowl on Mickey's face. Here he was trying to fix any sort of relationship he could have with the girl he loved, and she was talking about another man.

"But if it's a message what is it saying?" Mickey asked threw his scowl.

"It's telling me I can get back. That I can at least help him escape" she beamed.

Rose ran into the TARDIS, Mickey following close behind. As I turned to go in with them my phone started ringing. It was an unknown number. "Hello?" I answered

"EVAN, where are you?" the voice of Donna Nobel filled my ear. It was a rather loud voice and hurt my ears.

"Donna?" I asked

"Yes it's me. You disappeared. Were at the library and everyone is back but you." she told me.

"Donna, pass the phone over to the doctor please" I asked her. I heard the phone exchange hands. "Doctor. I don't have much longer to talk, but that beam that was suppose to send me to the TARDIS was the transmat beam. I ended up in the big brother house with you. Rose is trying to find a way back" I told him.

"Ahh. Right then" he replied. Uncertainty filling his tone.

"Doctor. Take Donna some where nice and relaxing. Don't worry about me. I'll sort myself out somehow. I have Mickey with me it's fine" I winked at Mickey as he came out of the TARDIS.

"Not that reassuring" The doctor replied. "We sorted out the Vashta Nerada but, River she…" he started

"Hey doctor. It's ok. I know. But think about it, why would she be left with a screwdriver hmm?" I told him. Mickey snapped up at the name but I shook my head as Rose walked out as well. "Look. I need to go, but I'll see you soon ok. Make sure Donna keeps you in check" I told him.

"I'll be fine I don't need a babysitter. It's you that needs to look after yourself. I don't trust Mickey the idiot at this point. And don't change anything major" he added. I rolled my eyes and hung up.

Walking over to Mickey I smiled at him. "You alright?" I asked the man.

"Yeah. You said doctor. You were talking to him, so you know he's alright. Why didn't you tell Rose?" eh asked me

"Because that doctor is a future one. And we need to sort all of this out so he has a future" I replied "Now you get on with whatever it is your planning" I added. Mickey mocked saluted me and walked off.

"Hey Rose. Everything will be ok. I promise" I told her. She smiled sadly at me, I sat on the floor next to her.

"I'm sorry for what I said. Your not useless. Your amazing. And my best friend" she told me nudging me in the side. "It's so weird though. Because whenever I've seen you before you were a few years older. And you looked older as well, like you always had this confidence. You would always watch my back as well I think you were 24 last time I saw you. And now you're the same age as me " she sigh.

"Hey. Stop making me feel old" I chuckled. "I know I look like a twelve year old" I laughed. The sound of an engine alerted up that Mickey had arrived. Jackie with him. I watched Mickey attach a chain to the TARDIS and get in his car, revving his yellow Mini and drove forward trying to pull open the console. I stood inside the TARDIS as he pulled. And then I heard it. Like a scream inside my head. "Stop. Rose stop it's hurting her. Can't you hear it" I begged her, tears pouring out of my eyes.

"What are you talking about. We can't stop now. I can't hear anything" Rose told me. She didn't even look up as she ordered Mickey to go faster. I ran out. Wiping away the tears and stroked the outside of the box. Muttering my apologise. Wishing I could make it stop.

As she failed Jackie walked over and hugged her daughter "It was never going to work love. An the doctor knew that. He just wanted you both to be safe" she said, sending me a look as well.

"I can't give up" Rose told her mother.

"Lock the door. Just walk away" Jackie begged

"Dad wouldn't have given up" Rose countered

"Well, he's not here, is he? And even if he was, he'd say the same." Jackie replied sharply.  
"No, he wouldn't. He'd tell me to try anything. If I could save the Doctor's life, try anything. And I know because I met him. I met Dad. The Doctor took me back in time, and I met Dad" Rose told Jackie, oblivious to how upset she was making her.

"Don't say that." Jackie weakly replied

"Remember when Dad died? There was someone with him. A girl, a blonde girl. She held his hand. You saw her from a distance, Mum. You saw her! Think about it. That was me. You saw me. That's how good the Doctor is."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Jackie yelled before running off. I took a seat on the floor. Massaging my head. Glad to be rid of the TARDISes screams. Mickey put and arm around Roses shoulder in comfort murmuring words to calm her down after her rant. We just at there for the next 10 minuets. All but giving up until Jackie returned. This time in a big yellow recovery truck with flashing lights on top. "Right, you've only got this until six o'clock, so get on with it." she told us.

"Where did you get that?" Rose asked her mum, mouth gaping at the big vehicle.

"Rodrigo. He owes me a favour. Never mind why, but you were right about your dad, sweetheart. He was full of mad ideas, and it's exactly what he would've done. Now, get on with it before I change my mind." she through Mickey the key and Rose got to work removing the chain form the yellow Mini and attaching it to the yellow truck. I walked inside, hoping to offer some form of comfort to the machine as it was being ripped open.

_**NO POV**_

As rose and Jackie encouraged Mickey to drive forward. Nobody noticed Evangeline fall to the TARDIS floor with the pain of the TARDISes screams in her head. The pain becoming so unbearable. He vision blurred. She saw a bright blue light and heard the doors of the Tardis snap shut. Her eyes closing as a familiar voice filled the air.

Rose Tyler felt herself get shoved to the floor and watched as another girl stared into the TARDISes golden glow instead, before quickly snapping it shut. The blond grinned at the figure, who as wearing dark red jeans, a black sweater and black combat boots. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail but a few curls of red escaped. "Rose I'm sorry but I need to steal your limelight. Mainly because I need you to take me upstairs to my bedroom. I can't touch her or it will cause a paradox. Much like the open you created when you saved your dad. But worse. Don't worry. The doctor will be saved" the figured grinned.

"Good to see you Eve. The real you I mean" Rose beamed.

"That is the real me. Only I haven't learnt anything yet. Please though. I remember the headache I had, take her to bed" Eve told Rose, indicating to her younger self passed out on the floor. She looked at the girl and smiled sadly. Remembering how lost and confused the nineteen year old was.

Eva remembers every single part of her travels with the doctor. So far it's been nearly four years for her. But she's heard from various companions it last longer than that. Never once has the doctor visited in the right order so she's had to start keeping a journal like Rivers. But she has yet to meet a version of the doctor who doesn't know who she is. And when that day comes there's no telling how hurt she will be. She remember Donna telling her that it killed river to look into the eyes of the doctor who didn't know her. Eva remembers that happening. She was there.

Evangeline could feel the vortex inside of her. The raw time energy burning her head. But she is the Time Child. It would be better for her to absorb than Rose. Her head was better equipped, she could keep her mind. She would know when to stop.

The TARDIS materialises and outside the doctor turns to look at it with a shocked expression. Pure disbelief etched onto his face. Especially when the future Eva, one that was older than the one he had dropped off emerged from the doors. She seemed to be glowing. The red streaks in her hair had gone gold and her eyes, the light blue eyes that the doctor couldn't help but look in and trust, were glowing gold as well. "What have you done?" he asked her.

"I stopped the bad wolf from looking into the time vortex. Instead. I stared into the TARDIS and the TARDIS stared back at me." Eva replied

"You looked into the time vortex. Nobody's meant to do that" the doctor told her. Desperation filling his eyes as he looked at the glowing figure

"This is a Abomination. The Time Child is too strong" The Emperor declared "EXTERMINATE" the other Daleks screeched.

Eva lift my hand and reflect the beam. "Rose is the Bad Wolf. she created herself. she take the words, and she scattered them in time and space. A message to lead herself here. I stopped the Bad Wolf. I saved her. Her mind is too fragile" She told everyone

"And so is yours!" the doctor yelled at her. Frustrated with the girl

"I am the Time Child. I am not a Legend. I am a mistake correcting myself" Eva declared. Watching the doctors eyes widen at the new that the girl he had been travelling with was a living legend he thought wasn't true.

"Eva. You have to stop this. You have the entire Vortex running through your head. Please just stop this. Your going to burn" The doctor told her.

"I made a promise. I promised I would protect the Bad Wolf. I want you safe. And the False God must not live" Evangeline declare, looking at the Emperor Dalek.

"You can not hurt me. I am immortal" the Emperor replied.

"Nothing is immortal. Everything must die. It is the fact of life and nobody can escape it. Time shall kill you. And I shall help" Evangeline told the Daleks. She raised her hand and the doctor watched in awe as the Daleks froze to the stop. Not a single one moving. He noticed there lights dull slightly and not a word was said. "Time shall be your downfall. You will crumble with age until you are dust. Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends" Eva declared.

"Eva you can let go now" the doctor said, walking towards the glowing figure.

"There is one thing I must do. I must not change time" Eva said as she brought Jack back to life. "My head" Eva sobbed. "It's killing me" She knew she must let the doctor save her. There is nothing she can do about that. Even if she could cope with the energy in her head longer. She needed to make sure she stuck to the timelines. If she didn't the results would be disastrous. The whole universe would change.

"I think you need a doctor" the doctor replied softly, walking over and taking Eva's face in between his hands, kissing her softly. Letting the energy flow from her eyes to his. The doctor excepted the girl to faint, as many should with having that type of energy transfer, but all she did was lean on him and walk back inside the TARDIS.

"What happened are the dead?" Rose asked, jumping up as soon as the pair were back inside the console. She hadn't been able to see what was happening due to the light Eva was emitting.

"Not quite. I turned them to stone. Time will kill them" Eva told her. "I need to go in a minute. I'm about to wake up any second. The younger me that is and I'd rather not see myself. But doctor. You will need to explain everything to her soon. I know you will" Eva smiled. "That's when everything changes. when I know. And trust me, it gets a whole lot better" she grinned. "But I have enough time to stay. To be here for you now" Eva smiled softly.

"Thanks Angel." he winked back, remembering the comment about using that nickname more in the future. It certainly made future Eva beam. The doctors skin was darkening slightly as the doctor turned to his blond companion. "Rose Tyler. I was going take you to so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses. Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny." the doctor rambled to Rose.

"Maybe you will. Maybe I will. But not like this" the doctor replied. Leaving the blond even more confused.

"You're not making sense" Rose told him, shaking her head slightly and looking at Eva for help.

"I may never make sense again" The doctor laughed. "I might have two heads, or no head. Imagine me with no head. And don't say that's an improvement. But it's a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what you're going to end up with" the doctor doubled over in pain and Rose went to run over to him, but was held back by Eva "Stay away" he nodded.

"Doctor, tell me whats going on" Rose demanded, a tear falling onto her cheek.

"I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that. Every cell in my body's dying." the doctor replied bluntly. Leaving rose feeling even worse about the whole thing.

"can't you do anything?" she asked

"He's doing it now. Time Lords they have this sort of trick, like a way of cheating death." Eva told her friend. Holding her in a embrace. half to comfort the younger girl, and half to restrain her from running over to the doctor

"Exactly, Except it means I'm going to change, and I'm not going to see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face. And before I go" the doctor confirmed

"Don't say that" Rose interrupted, her words thick as she cried.

"Rose, before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And Eva, you were fantastic, utterly fantastic" he told us before pausing "And do you know what? So was I." The doctor threw his arms back and transformed into the tenth doctor. His hair growing bigger, his clothes becoming baggier as he thinned and he became taller as well.

"Hello. Okay. Ooo, new teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona" he smiled. "Eva, what do you think?" he questioned the raven haired girl.

"I think I need to leave now before the younger version of me walks in and create a paradox. At least I got to kiss nine. I didn't think I would get the chance" Eva smirked, before pulling the new doctor down slightly and kissing him. "In the words of a dear friend. Goodbye sweetie. Now there's a spoiler" Eva winked before touching her wrist where the Vortex manipulator was there, neither realising it was the same one as Jack wore, and disappearing in a flash of blue light. She left both the tenth doctor and Rose speechless. The doctor knew that Eva felt something for the him in some way. But it was never confirmed until that moment. Whilst Rose was still trying to work out who this man that was standing in the doctors place was.

When the nineteen year old Evangeline walked into the console room, rubbing her head slightly. She to was left confused at the sight of a speechless new doctor. And a scared looking Rose.

_**A/N**_

_**Ok so I hope you like the chapter and the little twists I put in there plus some more clues towards the whole Time Child thing. But I'm not convinced it's that good. So if you feel anything should change about it please leave a comment/review so that I could re write it. Which is what im considering now but I though I would see what people thought.**_

_**And we had future Eva in there. Her character is a lot more confident. And that was something I just wanted to put in. she might crop up a couple more times but really it's just watching the current Evangeline almost evolve into that girl. I have most of the story planned out. There are a few original/ filler chapters that involve bonding moments with different companions. Or even just seeing Eva in her everyday life at home. They aren't as long but they help make the story make more sense. Plus there quite fun. The next chapter will be the Christmas invasion before and original chapter. **_

_**If you want more fluff and romancy moments between the doctor and Miss Summers, please let me know because I would like to include them. Maybe having a bit of a flirty Eva will be fun and add some nice twist to the story line. But she's not there yet. Especially with her confidence levels.**_

_**Also let me know if you want any crossovers. Like maybe having a chapter where Eva hangs out with Torchwood or Sarah-Jane smith. I have some planned but I want to know whether you guys who are reading it like that idea.**_

_**Thank you to everybody who is reading. and thank you for the follows and favourites. It means more to me than I can say.**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Sherlocksbluebox **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello readers. I'm sending you all thanks for yet again being amazing and leaving reviews favourites and follows. I hope ya'll will continue to be amazing and leave me some more reviews, favourites and follows. It really does make writing this story even more enjoyable to know that people actually like it. I have put in the webisode here, but I've cut a lot of it out and just put certain parts in. In fact this episode will be cut short and miss several parts.**_

"What" was the first thing that came out of my mouth when I looked at the sight in front of me. The doctor was running about frantically. Only he had a different face form the last time I saw him. I looked at Rose who was half hidden behind a pillar, whilst the doctor flicked several switches on the console.

"Right, December, 5006, Barcelona" the doctor said, running around the machine engine. I walked over to Rose and she immediately clasped onto my hand in fear, looking at me with a question in her eyes as the doctor straightened up and beamed at the pair of us, clearly proud of himself. Rose didn't know about he regeneration process, at least not properly. It could understand why she was scared of the new doctor, considering he looked completely different. I personally found myself judging him in nine's clothes. They did not suit him at all anymore. "Now then, what do I look like" not giving either of us a chance to reply he puts his hand up to silence us. "no, no, no, no, no, no. NO. don't tell me. Let's see. Two legs, two arms, two hands" he started whilst rose was staring at him with a bemused expression. "Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle" he added testing his wrist.

"Doctor" I said slowly, trying to pull his attention to the scared girl next to me who had no clue what was going on. In return I got a shush

"Hair! I'm not bald!" he beamed loudly causing both me and Rose to jump slightly in shock, running his hands through his hair "Oh. Big hair" running his hand down the side of his face the smile continued "Side burns. I have sideburns. Or really bad skin" he added

"Sideburns" I confirmed and he shot a wink at me.

"Little bit thinner. that's weird. Bah, I'll get used to it. Wait… I have… a mole. On my back between my shoulder blades. I can feel it. Love a mole!" the doctor grinned, he grins at me and Rose "Go on then, Tell me. How do I look" he smiled expectantly ready for assessment with ruffled hair.

"Who are you?" Rose asked with a timid voice, making the smile slip of the doctors new face.

"I'm the doctor" he replied

"No, where is he. Eve. Who is this. Do you know? Where is the doctor" Rose asked me urgently

"Rose, sweetie that is the doctor" I told her gently.

"You saw me, I change right in front of you honestly it is me" he tried to assure her. "I was dying. To save my own life I changed my body. Every single cell. But I'm still me" she told her

"You can't be" Rose replied stubbornly.

The doctor took a step forward and looked at her directly in the eyes. "Then how could I remember this? Very first word I ever said to you. Trapped in that cellar. Surrounded by shop window dummies... Oh… such a long time ago. I took your hand" the doctor smiled and took the blond hand for effect. "I said one word- just one word, I said 'Run'" he told her. Roses eyes filled with tears now.

"doctor" she said softly as she realised what the man in front of her had said was true, he really was the doctor.

"Hello" the doctor replied. "And then, we never stopped did we, running all the time across the universe. Running into Eva, literally the first time. Remember that time we had to hop. Hopping everywhere" he demonstrated the hopping.

"Can you change back?" Rose asked suddenly, much to the disappointment of the doctor

"Do you want me to?" he asked her

"Yeah, Can you?"

"No" he replied. He glanced at the floor in disappointment. "Do you want to leave?" he asked her

"Why do you want me to?" Rose asked suddenly

"Of course not but I thought you might" he started. I walked past and squeezed the doctors hand slightly. "Right umm, cancel Barcelona, Eva pull that switch there. Set it for London, Powell Estate. 24th December . Consider it a Christmas present" he told her, before leaning over in pain. "It's gone wrong. Something about he regeneration has gone wrong" he said suddenly. He pushed a button "Right then, lets get some speed!" he beamed "FASTER, FASTER" he yelled at the TARDIS

"Whats going on. Eve, tell me!" Rose demanded

"He's going to crash the TARDIS. Doctor you can't"

"The regenerations is wrong and I can't stop myself" he beamed. "Were are going to crash land Rose Tyler!"

"Well stop it!" Rose shouted at him. But it was too late as the TARDIS let out sparks and a bang indicated we had landed. The doctor ran to the doors and pulled them open. Me and rose stood behind him as he wished a confused looking Jackie and Mickey a merry Christmas. I grabbed the doctor as he fell over, ignoring the questions Mickey Smith and Jackie Tyler were throwing at the two of us.

Moments later I was sat in the doctors room, casually stocking his new, big hair. "I know you can here me, and it'll be alright, you big idiot, I think your just trying to panic us all" I chuckled, "Don't worry about Rose either, she'll be fine. She just doesn't get regeneration right now I guess. But her, ive met three versions of you, all three of you are bonkers, but in a lovely way" I told him. "Any who, I'm going to get some Tea, Jackie's tea could quite possible be better than my own mums" I smiled before standing up and walking out the room, accepting the tea Jackie offered.

Rose and Mickey had gone shopping and I was left here with Jackie, "You aright darling?" she asked me. I nodded

"Yeah, for me this is normal I guess" I sighed. I had seen this happen before, even if it was on TV. Jackie nodded and patted my hand, leaving as the doorbell run only to enter with a big green Christmas tree. "Look!" she beamed excited.

"Jackie, I don't think you should go to near that" I warned her but she waved it off. Rose and Mickey burst in as she did so. I watched as Rose too told her to get away from the Christmas tree. The tree in question started spinning dangerously. It quickly destroyed the chair Mickey held up as a defence, Running into the doctors room, Rose woke up the doctor. She was desperate and I couldn't blame her but I worried. As the doctor stopped the tree with the screwdriver, I didn't miss the small wink he sent my way. Why I didn't know, maybe he was telling me he had heard me talking to him.

"Remote control" He muttered. "But who's controlling it?" Throwing a dressing gown on the doctor led the four of us out to the balcony. Down on the ground three of the pilot fish Santa's were looking up, one was holding a remote control. "Pilot fish" he told us, expanding when he saw he confused the confused expressions on our faces, "That's them, it's what they are." he added the doctors doubled over in pain and crashed not the wall. "I'm not ready. You woke me up too early.. I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy" he explained as gold dust came out of his mouth. You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they eliminate the defence, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of ow! My head! I'm having a neuron implosion. I need…"

" What do you need?" Jackie interrupted 

"I need" he tried again

"Say it. Tell me, tell me, tell me. Painkillers? Do you need aspirin?" She asked him , concern lacing her tone.

"I need" The doctor spoke, only to yet again be interrupted

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I don't know, Pepto-Bismol?" 

"I need"

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?" 

"I need" The doctor repeated  
"Is it food? Something simple. Bowl of soup. A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?" Jackie guessed, not aware of the bemused looked she was receiving from everybody else. 

"I need you to shut up." The doctor yelled, cutting in on Jackie's rant 

"Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?" she said, seeming slightly offended, with her arms crossed, I patted her shoulder and she smiled at me softly. 

Now the doctor had the chance to speak he started again, despite the obvious pain in his voice and the heavy breathing as he tried to keep himself upright "We haven't got much time. If there's pilot fish, then. Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?" He asked, this time distracting himself. 

"Oh, that's Howard. Sorry." Jackie apologised embarrassed

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown? What does he get hungry in his sleep?" 

"Sometimes." she said sheepishly. Rose looked amused at her mother but snapped back into her concern phase when the doctor let out a groan of pain

"Argh! Brain collapsing. The pilot fish. The pilot fish mean that something, something, something is coming." he finished painfully before fainting

~ 0 ~

I walked around the neighbourhood after reassuring Rose that the doctor will be fine. I know he will. I felt like she was directing her anger at me, as if it was my fault he was ill. She said something about em taking in the vortex, but I was asleep when all this happened. The only assumption that can be made from that is my future self did that. How I'm not sure. Still it was no excuse for the daggers I'm receiving form her. Just before I left, the image of the sycorax appeared on the screen. I knew it was not long before the blood control started. At the same time I realised this, a light bulb moment went of in my head. At this very moment Harriet Jones the prime minister was holding a meeting. So grabbing the doctors physic paper I mad my way over to the tower of London. Using the paper to gain me entrance, I walked over to the coffee machine where Harriet Jones was talking to Mister Llewellyn with her right hand man Alex. "Excuse me, may I be on any assistance?" I asked. clearing my throat slightly. All three turned around and to my surprise, Harriet beamed.

"Eve my dear child" she grinned. Apparently I had met her. "How did you get in, is the doctor with you?" she asked me urgently.

"No, I'm on my own, I kind of snuck in. but don't worry about he doctor. He will be with us shortly. Well, not shortly but he will be with us, well, not quite with us, not here. Oh you'll work it out" I replied. Accepting the hug from the prime minister. "Congrats on wining the election by the way prime minister" I added.

"Thank you. Although I must say, you look younger, I fell I should what product you use, but this is hardly the appropriate time" she said. I smiled, With any luck I could convince her not to fire at the Sycorax ship.

"Time travel Harriet. I am younger than when I last met you, seeing how I haven't met you yet. An adventure for another time perhaps. I also hope you'll take this with all due respect, but don't go to torchwood. What they want to do isn't fair" I told her sincerely, hoping she would take me seriously.

"How do you know about torchwood?" I was asked, but I didn't answer, I was cut of my phone ringing. My ring tone wasn't exactly appropriate for such an occasion, but for some reason this made me smile.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hello Evangeline, thank you for finally answering your phone, I swear why you have one of them I don't know, you never answer it but still insist on paying for the damn thing each month. Anyway all I was going to ask is what do you want for tea, because em and your father have gone shopping and were thinking about getting some beef. So if you want something else you better tell me now" my mum spoke. I almost laughed at the normality of the call. Considering there's about to be aliens controlling one third of the population.

"Hang on mum, it's a bit loud where I am at the moment." covering the phone I asked if there was anywhere I could take this. I was lead into a room that looked like a place they would interrogate people. Actually judging by the mirror on one side of the wall it think it is where they interrogate people.

Once I was in the silent room I carried on the call. "Sorry about that mum. It's actually good to hear your voice. Beef is fine. Could you pick up some Jaffa cakes?" I asked her, I heard the humph noise on the other end of the phone and took it as confirmation. A shrill noise struck my ear. "Mum I have another call coming through but I'll see you at home later. Love you" I told her, getting a brief 'love you too' in return before I hung up. I answered the other call quickly. I don't think I've ever had two calls in the same hour before. I'm not that popular. "Hello"

"Angel where is my sonic screwdriver. I know you took it and I've already promised I will leave Amy and Rory alone tonight. Now where did you put it" the voice of the eleventh doctor all but yelled down my ear. I actually let out a laugh. "Was this you and river conspiring against me?" he doctor asked making me laugh again.

"Sorry, I think you have the wrong number" I replied sweetly down the phone.

"Angel stop being ridiculous. I _need_ my sonic screwdriver. There's a faulty shelf and I need to fix it. It opens the wrong way. Where are you?" he told me. I could sense the seriousness of his tone, he didn't realise how ridiculous he sounded.

"Ok, so maybe not the wrong number, but wrong me. I haven't touched your screwdriver. But I will. Lovely to hear from you. I'm at the tower of London with Harriet Jones" I told him, I knew this was the future doctor so I could tell him.

"Right, yes, crickey that was a while ago. Well then. I'm going to go again. Lovely to speak to you Angel. I need to find your future self now. Sweet dreams and all of that" the doctor spoke before hanging up.

~ 0 ~

I stepped back into the room just as Harriet Jones spoke to the Sycorax. "Harriet, choose your words carefully, sycorax aren't creatures to be taken lightly" I told her. She nodded at me in thanks and stepped forward

"I am proud to represent this planet" Harriet spoke clearly.

"Come aboard" Alex translated for the language of the aliens on screen in front of us.

"Well how do we do that". the prime minister asked in confusion.

"They teleport us" I replied as a blue light enveloped Harriet, Blake the solider, Mister Llewellyn, Alex and myself. Soon we were all standing ion the sycorax's ship, where hundred, if not thousands of the species were looking at us. I watched as the leader lifted his helmet an all hope that the creatures could look like us diminished form the other humans.

The leader walks up to us and started talking, we turned to Alex to translate for us "You will surrender or I will release the final curse and your people will jump" he said, I frowned at him. I was very tempted to just run up and press the red button and end the blood control myself. But I couldn't.

"If I may speak" Llewellyn started,

"Sir, you are a civilian" Blake warned the man.

"No, I sent out the probe. I started it. I made contact with these people. This whole thing's my responsibility. With respect sir. The human race is taking it's first step towards the stars, but we are like children compared to you. Children who need help. Children who need compassion. I beg of you now, show that compassion." Llewellyn started. There was a moment of anticipation before the leader raised his whip. Somehow my feet managed to move and push the unsuspecting man out of the way.

The leader turned on me and was about to raise his whip again in anger that I saved the man he wanted to kill, but Harriet Jones stepped in by introducing herself to the aliens.

"Yes we know who you are. Surrender or die" The sycorax demanded.

"If I do surrender, how will that be better?" Harriet asks.

"Half will be sold into slavery. Or one third will die. Your choice" Alex translated with a gulp in his tone. He starts speaking again as the sycorax leader growls angrily. "The noise. The bleeping. They say it's machinery. Foreign machinery. They're accusing us of hiding it. Conspiring. Bring it on board." of course Rose wouldn't be able to keep her hands of the console.

Moments later the Tardis is appearing in front of us surrounded by the same blue light that transported us hear in the first place. I watched as rose runs out and is grabbed by a sycorax and screams for it to let her go. "Shut the doors quickly" I yelled at Mickey as he ran out. Harriet held on to Rose and I frowned in distaste as she told her that he doctor wasn't hear.

"He is rose, we will be I swear he will be here" I tried to tell her.

"No he won't, are you positive that is still the doctor?" she asked me. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. I hate how quickly her faith in the man disappeared. Rose stepped forward to take charge.

"Some ones got to be the doctor" she justified

"It doesn't have to be you" I shot back.

"You're the one that caused this, you made the doctor ill" she told me.

"How on earth did I cause the doctor to be ill Rose, this would have happened anyway, even if I did somehow trigger the regeneration. It was suppose to be you. But if you want to be the doctor go ahead, I'm not going to stop you" I growled at her and she two narrowed her eyes at me.

"I, err, I address the Sycorax according to Article Fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation. I command you to leave this world with all the authority of the Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoriofallapatorius, and err, the Gelth Confederacy as err, sanctioned by the Mighty Jagrafess and, oh, the Daleks! Now, leave this planet in peace! In peace." she finished lamely confidence slipping. I felt like laughing along with the Sycorax. She should have just left it.

"you are very, very funny. And now you are going to die" Alex translated.

"Leave her alone!" me and Harriet yelled at the same time as Mickey yelled "Don't touch her!" we were all restrained by sycorax

"Did you think you were clever with your stolen words? We are the Sycorax, we stride the darkness. Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion" the Alex translated

"then your world will be gutted" the sycorax said in English. As Alex translated "And your people enslaved" they both spoke. Everybody seemed to realise it at the same time. The alien was speaking English.

"That's English" I commented, pointing slightly. My mother would be ashamed. I momentarily forgot pointing was rude.

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile" he spat, literally spit was flying at me.

"No, that's English. I can hear English. Can you hear English?" Rose argued, asking the others who all agreed. It was fairly obvious at this point. I have also realised now I get moody when I'm tired. And seriously. I am tired. I haven't slept in well over 24 hours. "If I'm hearing English, it means it's being translated. Which means its working. Which means" We all turned to face the TARDIS" as the doctor choose that exact moment to open the doors of his impossible box and grin at us. He looked pretty good in the pyjamas.

"Did you miss me?" he asked. The sycorax cracked his whip but the doctor grabbed the end, pulling it towards him, out of the leaders hand and threw it on the floor. "You could have somebody's eye out with that" the doctor grabbed a thick staff of another sycorax and broke it over his knee "You just can't get the staff nowadays can you?" he joked lightly. "Now you. Can just wait. I'm busy" the doctor said, pointing at the leader. No need to point out pointing it rude. "I'm busy. Mickey, hello! And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like This Is Your Life. Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses." he grinned turning to each person in turn. Before stopping in front of me "Now, first thing's first. Be honest, how do I look?"

"Good" I admitted. I would say very handsome but that might sound a tad bit strange.

"Am I ginger" he asked with a very serious expression on his face which made me chuckle.

"Sorry honey, just brown. Fantastic hair, but not ginger" I replied. He beamed at the complement before groaning

"I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger. And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me. Oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude. Rude and not ginger." he said to Rose who looked very taken aback by this comment. She actually sent a glare at me for it, as if again this was my fault.

"I'm sorry, but what happened to the doctor?" Harriet Jones asked.

"That's him, that's the doctor" I smiled gently. I could feel the gaze of the man in question lingering on the back of my head.

"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?" The prime minister asked in confusion

"I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything." the doctor explained 

"But you can't be." she protested, shaking her head at the truth.

"Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own" he smiled gently, proving he was in fact the man he was. "Did you win the election?" he asked her suddenly

"Landslide majority." Harriet replied proudly.

"If I might interrupt." the sycorax snarled at the time lord.

Turning his attention tot eh alien threat at hand the doctor smiled slightly. "Yes, sorry. Hello, big fellow." he apologised with a slight sarcastic ring to his new, not northern voice. Of course it's not new to me, seeing how I've travelled with this incantation in the future, but it is to everybody else.

"Who exactly are you? I demand to know who you are!" the leader demanded. Making the doctor frown

"I don't know!" he yelled back in an imitation of the sycorax. Something that didn't get missed as the tenth doctor turned and shot me a swoon worthy smile. "See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" he paused to turn and wink at me, causing a blush to creep up on my pale skin, and also causing Rose to huff slightly. I thought she said that she and the doctor weren't a thing? "Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob. And how am I going to react when I see this, a great big threatening button. A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right? Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?" The doctor ran up to the top of a pillar with a big red button on top and opened up the base "And what've we got here? Blood?" he paused to dip his finger into the red liquid and lick it, making my scrunch my nose in distaste "Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron. Ah, but that means blood control. Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years. You're controlling all the A Positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this." he hit's the red button and I just know that everybody who had been under the control of the sycorax was now released.

"No!" yelled Harriet, Rose and Llewellyn all yelled together.

"You killed them!" Alex cried in disbelief at the man who I'm sure he is assuming to be insane.

"What do you think, big fellow? Angel? Are they dead?" I was a little taken aback by his sudden use of my nickname, apparently this regeneration only called me that when we were alone.

"We allow them to live." the alien snarled almost uncomfortably.

I laughed slightly and stepped forward, joining the doctor by his side "Allow? You've no choice. Essentially that's all blood control is. It's cheap bit of voodoo. It can scare you like we've witnessed but really It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken but you can't hypnotise them to death. The survival instinct's too strong. That's what makes us humans so amazing" I smiled and saw Harriet and Mickey beam at my speech about how amazing out species were.

"If you knew why isn't you tell us?" Rose shouted at me.

"I wanted him to have his moment. Plus I had a lengthy phone call so I didn't really get the chance" I shrugged and the doctor smirked slightly.

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force." The sycorax told us, receiving a roar of approval from the rest of his species.

"Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could. But why? Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than…

" Doctor, that's The Lion King." I informed him

" Oh, really? But the point still stands. Leave them alone!" the time lord tried 

"Or what?" the leader replied, 

"Or" the doctor takes a sword from an aide and runs back towards the Tardis. "I challenge you. He declared, holding the sword up in the air and receive laughter from everybody surrounding. "Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply? Do, you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?" he insulted. I had a fair idea what the doctor height have called the leader to make him decided to accept the challenge. So throwing the dressing gown at the unsuspecting Rose, the duel for the planet began.

~ 0 ~

I watched at the time lord and the sycorax battled for earth, watching as the swords clanged together. I watched Rose become more agitated and held her back as she tried to intervene, receiving a thanks from the man fighting for us humans. As the blond took my hand I was hoping this meant she was over being mad at me for whatever it was I did wrong. Each hit preformed by the two fighters were becoming more and more deadly until finally the Sycorax cut of the hand of the doctor

"Ya! Sycorax!" the Sycorax cheered at the injury, thinking he had won.

The doctor looks at his stump of a hand, which surprisingly was releasing no blood, and smirked "You see, now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. Because quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this." he held up his hand and I watch as a new one grew in it's place

"Witchcraft." the sycoraxic leader declared at the sight.

"Time Lord." the doctor replied, I handed rose a sword, seeing how the earth champions had fell with his hand.

"Doctor!" rose called, throwing him the sword which he caught with his new hand"

"Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?" he called teasingly

"No arguments from me!" Rose called back

"Want to know the best bit? This new hand? It's a fighting hand!" he called with a Texas twang. The two started to fight again. I watch in anticipation, holding my breath seeing how I've momentarily forgotten how to breath. The Doctor disarms the Sycorax and thumps both the hilts twice into it's abdomen, the sycorax falls, right on the edge, overlooking London. "I win" he declared, putting the sword to the beast throat. "but I'll spare your life if you'll take this Champion's command. Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?" 

"Yes." the sycorax replied

"Swear on the blood of your species." the doctor added, pointing the sword deeper into the aliens throat.

"I swear."

Realising the sycorax from the swords grasp, the doctor grinned "There we are, then. Thanks for that. Cheers, big fellow." he smiled as he turned and walked off. I knew what was going to happen and smiled up at Mickey who was to my left

"You might want to move this way a little" I told the man who was currently giving me a hug, seeing how Rose was helping the doctor back into his dressing gown. No sooner had Mickey complied to the words that had left my mouth, did the Sycorax leader get up, grabs his sword and runs at the Doctor's back. Anticipating his move the doctors look went dark. He throws the satsuma at a control on the spaceship hull, and piece of the wing opens up causing the leader falls to his death.

"No second chances. I'm that sort of a man." he told everyone with an expression on his face that told people not to mess with him. Turning to the sycorax on the inside of the ship the doctor spoke to the loosing people "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of it's riches, it's people, it's potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this. It is defended." he declared as The Tardis, Harriet and her right hand man Alex, Blake and Llewellyn, Rose, Mickey and the Doctor and myself are beamed away back down to earth.

"Where are we?" Rose asks

"We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!" Mickey replied with a massive beam on his face.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." I smiled, holding up my hand as everyone's celebrations ceased at my words. The spaceship flies away. And I grin "Ok, now it's done" I smiled as everyone hugs. I felt myself immediately get swooped up into two strong arms "How do you feel mr. Earths Champion?" I asked the doctor teasingly, knowing it's him.

"Pretty good. Thank you I heard everything you say. Thank you for having faith in me." he murmured into my shoulder. Before turning away and facing everyone else

"My Doctor. Absolutely the same man. Are there many more out there?" Harried asked whilst hugging the time lord.

"Oh, not just Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals. This planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed more and more. You'd better get used to it." he warned her with a smile. I knew the doctor never meant it in a threatening way. There were some aliens out there, who much like the doctor, were friendly and kind and just looking to help. But it was true that there are many with harmful intent. 

I smiled as Jackie realised the doctor from her death grip hug and turned on me, giving me one as well.. I liked Jackie, the last time I saw her she was so motherly to me, it's hard not to like her. Hell even the doctor like Jackie to and extent, and she slapped him. "Oh, my God, it's the bleeding Prime Minister!" Jackie cried as the doctor just laughed, pulling her away from me and into another hug, soon Rose, Mickey and myself all join the group embrace.

"Fire at will." Alex said suddenly,. Causing the doctor and myself to break away from the group hug and walked toward the prominate and the three men who also knew about he attack. Five green beams streak up into the sky, meet and fire out into space. The Sycorax asteroid ship blew up with a massive bang.

"What is that? What's happening?" Rose asked, looking between me and the doctor

"That was murder." the doctor snarled at her

"Harriet I told you not to let them get involved. I thought I could change it, I thought I could convince you to just be peaceful. but no you have to turn to violence. They were leaving" I half yelled angrily, trying hard not to let my voice get to loud.

"That was defence. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago." Harriett Jones replied simply, shrugging as if she hadn't just given the order to kill hundreds, Sycorax or not.

"But they were leaving" the doctor repeated

"You said yourself, Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mister Llewellyn was nearly murdered if Eve hadn't pulled him out of the way, and for that so was she. They almost died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case we have to defend ourselves." Harried defended. I notice the doctor flinch at the comment about my near death experience.

"Britain's Golden Age." the time lord sneered, slipping his hand into mine.

"It comes with a price." Harriet replied smoothly

"I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race." The doctor said, looking down on her with the fury of the oncoming storm

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf." she shrugged. I couldn't help but shake my head. I would hate to find out that people, aliens or not, were murdered on my behalf. The thought made my shuddered. Something t eh doctor must have sense because he squeezed my hand.

"Then we should have stopped you. Eva had the right idea telling you no" the doctor stared at her. Harriet squared up the alien with a angry expression in her eye.

"Then what does that make you, Doctor? Eve? Two more alien threats?" Harriet asked us.

"I'm human, and if you did that on behalf of me and my species, then I'm embarrassed to be so" I relied angrily before pulling my hand away from the and walked away into the Tardis, getting a squeeze on the arm from Jackie and a sympathetic look from Rose and Mickey as I did so.

~ 0 ~

I watched as the doctor walks around, wearing a brown pinstripe suit with cream converses. Smiling I notice a familiar brown trench coat and hand it over without saying a word. Sceptically the doctor too the trench and tried it on, looking at finished look in the mirror with a satisfied look on his face. "I'm just assuming I have your approval?" he questioned teasingly. I smile at him and nod, leaning against one of the Tardis's beams.

"Very handsome." I nodded and received a beam in reply. "Although, now that your well again, and out of your pyjamas, I have to ask. Seriously doctor. How does this keep happening to me, how do I keep meeting you in several different phases, and in the completely wrong order." I asked the man. "Also, why on earth have I been told to ask you which universe I'm from. Surely that's a given?" I asked again, following the doctor as he led me through to the console room. With a sigh the doctor gestured for me to sit down.

"I guess I should explain a bit, but I can't tell you everything now, because I'm going to tell you in my past, your future most of it. But it's true, your not exactly from this universe, your not from this earth" The doctor explained to me.

"But I thought parallel universes were closed of?" I asked him with confusion lacing my tone.

"They are, your not from a parallel universe more of an alternative universe, You see, parallel universes are made because of the choice of somebody, if you turn left instead of right for a trip somewhere that's a new choice which can lead to a completely new life, so a parallel universe if the life you would have had. In your alternative universe it's completely original. there isn't a double of everybody there. There isn't two Rose Tyler's or two Evangeline Summers, thank the stars for that one, infact your universe can even create Parallel because it is original. Only the name is the same" he explained and I nodded along, understanding slightly. "As for why you keep appearing through my time line I don't know yet. You did know but you also told me you can't say yet. But there are some rules. Quite boring if you ask me. You're not suppose to tell me about anything that happens in the future, because you know whats going to happen. I'm not sure why, you wouldn't say" he added with a hopeful glint in his eyes

"Sorry, but I've met the eleventh doctor, and he didn't know either" I grinned, chuckling slightly as the hopeful glint disappeared and the doctor pouted. "Thanks for explaining though. I can't believe Harriet thought I was an alien threat" I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

~ 0 ~

Back in Jackie's flat I settle down at the table, grinning at everyone. As Rose goes into the kitchen I follow her "Hey Rose, I'm sorry for snapping at you" I told the blond. Although I am positive it wasn't my fault.

"No no, I deserved it. I'm sorry for blaming you, but it was a bit stressful, you know with the doctor being down and I didn't know what to do" she explained and I just shrugged and accepted the offered hug. Helping her bring the food out onto the table where everybody was waiting. Even the doctor was sitting patiently, that was something I never thought I would see. As Christmas meal came out everybody was laughing and joking with each other I was sitting with a blue hat from the Christmas cracker on my head. Honestly, life felt good.

In the Tardis, waiting for rose and the doctor to come in, I decided on something. "So, are you ready?" the doctor asked me. Rose had chucked her big rucksack on the chair.

"Actually doc" I couldn't help but uses a nickname, and it seemed as if he was sued to it seeing how there was no reaction to the shortened version of his title. "I want to go home for a bit. Not long just a while" I shrugged and the doctor looked a little hesitant. "I have a life doctor. My parents don't know that I go flying around with an alien and his companions. I can't just run away. As I've said before it's a time machine, twelve years for me can be five minutes for you" I replied, giving a hint for the future.

"Fine, fine." the doctor groaned and I rolled my eyes. "Your loss" he added.

"I'm sure it is" I smiled. Opening the doors as the TARDIS settled. "Next time I'm going to sleep in the TARDIS mind" I added over my shoulder, giving the doctor and rose a final hug before walking up to my house.

_**A/N so here is another chapter, I think it cleared up some things but there is loads more. The story is pretty planned, but most of the order of chapters is made up, it takes a while to write because I have to look back and see when I've given information and whether the future of past doctors already know certain parts of her life. **_

_**As pointed out to me in a lovely review from **__**DarkDHeritage **__**there are going to be a lot of twists and various gaps to fill but by the end (and I won't say whether the end is in this story or if there will be a sequel) everything will be finalised all the gaps will be filled. I have the ending I want in mind and I got a tad bit emotional. **_

_**Please tell me if there is any pacific episode you want me to do, and feel free to ask any questions you want answered and I will try to do so as much as possible. Next there is an original chapter involving River Song and Sarah-Jane smith. Afterwards there is another chapter with 10 and rose, before we go back to eleven. Just to keep everyone in the loop**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello, welcome to another chapter. This is an original chapter and so it's not as long as the others. But I hope you like it all the same. Please review, favourite and follow. It will mean a whole bunch. I apologise that it isn't as good as other chapters, but I think it leads nicely into the next chapter however if you don't wish to read it, it won't matter too much, I would just appreciate it if you did. Thank you.**_

As I walked into the house, I pulled of my coat and hung it up, walking through to the kitchen where I put my keys next to the microwave and helped myself to a bottle of water from the fridge. "Hey dad" I greeted my father who looked up and gave me a hug, gesturing for me to sit down next to him on the sofa. "How was your day?" I asked him

"It was ok pet, was work ok?" he asked me. I nodded

"Yeah, I had my lunch break with Ryan, he has a date on Tuesday. I know, I'm disbelieving as well. I've told him to keep the magical talk down to a minimum" I told my dad who chuckled slightly. It was a well known fact that Ryan had trouble asking girls out on a date. He gets too nervous. But I've met the girl and she seems nice. "I'm going to go upstairs and put my bag away. Mum's working late so your stuck with my cooking" I told him as I turned to get out of the room.

"At least I know it won't be burnt then" my dad called back and I couldn't help but laugh. As I entered my bedroom I noticed a figure on my bed.

"Hello sweetie" she smirked, flipping through her blue diary with her feet propped up on the bed and her ankles crossed.

"Hi honey" I replied back with a smirk of my own. I pulled my satchel bag over my head and propping it against my wardrobe. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?" I asked her.

"I thought I would bring you some birthday presents. Also I should probably warn you to tell your dad your staying at a friends for a few days" River warned. It wasn't my birthday until tomorrow, then I will officially be twenty years old. It's been two months since the Christmas invasion and other than one phone call from Captain Jack asking on behalf of the ninth doctor whether of not I had confiscated his mallet again, I hadn't heard hide nor hare of the man.

"My birthday is tomorrow" I told her with raised eyebrows.

"I know, but I thought you might like this today, from the stories I've heard you'll be very busy tomorrow, people to see, planet to save" River smiled, "So how early is this for you?" she asked me, turning back to her blue journal.

"I've only met you once before, it's your future though. I first met the doctor eight months ago, and since then I've seen eleven once same with nine, and tenth three times." I explained

"So not yet a frequent flyer then, very early days. You know, I'm not used to seeing you without the red in your hair. Maybe I should fix that next time" River smiled and I shook my head with a slight smile of my own. "Anyway, presents. Actually there's two, but you can have the second later" River smirked, handing me a wrapped up presents. When unwrapped it revealed a newer looking version of her blue journal, but on the inside in gold my name was written.

"Thank you River. So, where are you?" I asked her. She held up a blue envelope that made my stomach twist.

"I've been summoned, by the doctor I presume, and we both know whats going to happen" she told me and I nodded "But I've got a vortex manipulator, and you have one day left to be nineteen. Lets go shopping shall we?" she asked. It seemed weird to me, just to be going shopping with River Song. I shouted my goodbye to my dad and walked down the street, allowing the curly haired blond next to me to link her arm through mine as we walked through town. "You know, the doctor doesn't trust me. And it honestly does break my heart because one day he isn't going to know who I am, but I will know everything about him" River sighed. She wasn't one to just confess her feelings to just anybody, I assume we really are close. I couldn't help but feel for her.

"I know, I was there" I confessed. "Like I said, I've met you once and it was in your future. Of course I didn't tell him who you were, because spoilers am I right?" I smiled and she nodded at me. "The thing is River, I know who you are, of course I do. And I have a feeling you know how I know" River nodded.

"Yes, but may I remind you, that's only a show. It's not completely accurate because this right now, with the doctor. that's realy life. You can't hold back just because you feel the need to follow an episode guide" River told me and I nodded. "Heavens knows I've seen you save so many lives. But you can't save everybody. That's a lesson you taught the doctor and me. And I guess I'm the one who teaches you" she smiled softly.

"I know. I've learnt that lesson already. But what I'm getting at, is that I already completely trust you. Because here, in my universe, which I'm still trying to get over isn't the same one that I run around with the doctor in, I don't really have girlfriends, and I don't trust people easily, but then I met the doctor, and suddenly there are people in my life that I'm trusting more in five minutes than some people I've known for five years" I explained.

"Sweetie, were just that brilliant" Rover winked.

"Oh I know you are honey" I replied back with a wink of my own and she laughed pulling me into a clothes shop and forcing me into many dresses that under normal circumstances, I would refuse to wear. After picking an outfit or two, me and River made out way back to my house where I don't think my dad had left his seat on the sofa.

"I'll go back you a bag, you go tell your dad you going away for a while. We leave in an hour" River commanded, pushing me in the direction of the living room. I sat next to him and smiled nervously.

"Hey dad, one of my friends, Melody, has bought two tickets to see a concert for my twentieth, so I'm leaving in a out an hour, but I'll make you something to eat first" I told the elder man who put a hand on my shoulder.

"Pet, you worry too much about me and your mother your young, go out and have fun, call me when you get there and for heavens sake, don't call your mother until you've already left." my dad said. He really was laid back "I'll phone Maggie for you. I think you have about two years worth of holiday time built up anyway" my dad waved it off. I just kissed his reducing hairline and ran upstairs to where river handed me my batter blue satchel.

"Should I be worried about eh clothes you've packed?" I asked her.

"Sweetie, your forgetting I know you better than you do yourself. Not that you couldn't do with a wardrobe update. Maybe later" she winked and I groaned. I knew that was a hint "Ok, third birthday present. I'm taking you to see somebody" she told me. Leading the way out of the house and waiting patiently as I leave me dad for a third time today. She took my hands and used her vortex manipulator to lead me to a street. "This is where I leave you. Have a good birthday sweetie. I'll see you soon" she told me

"Wait, River, who am I meant to be meeting?" I yelled, but it was too late. She had already disappeared in a flash of blue light. Not only was I left without a clue as to where I am, but I also had a splitting headache from time travel without a capsule. "Just wait until I next see your parents" I murmured under my breath.

~ 0 ~

After walking around the streets for a half an hour, I gave up and sit on the seat of a bus stop. That's when I notices a woman getting into a silver car. Doing a double take. I couldn't help but run over tot eh car. "Hey, Hey Sarah Jane" I called and the woman looked up and looked at me, raising her hands up to her mouth. Sarah Jane Smith gets out of the care and walks quickly over to me.

"Oh my god, Evangeline. How are you here, is the doctor with you?" she asks me excitedly. How on earth does she know me? I keep forgetting that my time line isn't in the correct order and most people have already met me before. "Is he alive?" she asked.

"What do you me? Of course he's alive. You've seen him right?" I questioned her, taken aback slightly.

"What. Oh Evie. I forgot that you jump around a lot. Have you met me yet? I was so much younger when I last saw you. It was only twice but enough to know your brilliant. But then you were slightly older" Sarah Jane explained. I assume this was before she sees the doctor again with rose. "Come with me, we can have tea at my house" she smiled and I couldn't help but grin in reply, getting into the car. She didn't have her little mint green car yet, that should have been a hint in all fairness.

~ 0 ~

At thirteen banner man road I walked into Sarah Janes house and smiled "It's beautiful" I told her and the woman smiled in thanks.

Once both of us were settle in the living room with a cup of tea each the question started "Why are you here?" she asked me.

"Honestly Sarah, I can call you that right?" I asked and she nodded. I felt honoured. Nobody but the doctor was allowed to call Sarah that. Well, apart from me apparently. "I don't know why I'm here. A friend form the future sent me here as a birthday present. I'm twenty tomorrow" I grinned happily.

"Really? That's lovely. Your more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need. Tomorrow I'm doing a piece on a headmaster called Mr finch at a school. Although I'm curious about the school it's self, they've recently replace several members of staff who have gotten ill, but also so many children form there get ill or even disappear. I know it could be nothing. But it's worth looking into isn't it?" she asked me

"Yes, it really is, can I come? I can be your intern. You should ask the staff about the children, teachers like nothing more than to gossip, when I was in school I had to sit in the staff room once and I swear they spent the whole time boasting about who ahs the best student and which child they thought should be kicked out of the school." I told her, beaming away at the thought of going on an investigation with Sarah Jane.

"Of course you can, I would be honoured" Sarah grinned.

"I think the honour is mine. Seriously, your Sarah Jane, your brilliant" I beamed and simultaneously we both hug each other, laughing away at the reactions we both had whilst talking about past adventures with the doctor. That man had changed both our lives and opened our eyes to the world, letting us see things in a clearer way. He taught us to be open minded, and to see brilliance in the smallest of things.

"Right you, it's getting late and we have work in the morning" Sarah smiled. Taking the empty cup away form me.

"Yes mum" I sighed sarcastically and she grinned at my response. She really was acting like a mother and I think she does a brilliant job at is as well. "Actually that reminds me, I need to call my parents. They think I'm at a concert with a friend for my birthday. I can't exactly say I'm in 2006 can I?" I chuckled, walking into the spare room.

"You'll think of something, you always do. Now bathroom is two doors down if you want a shower in the morning." Sarah called. I grinned at the door that was shut behind me. I know what tomorrow is. And it will be brilliant.

_**A/N **_

_**Again I apologise for this chapter not being as good as some of the other ones. But I hope you'll review all the same. Thank you for the lovely reviews I have received it is amazing, I never excepted more than three after ten chapters, but eleven after five? To me that is completely brilliant. Also, I hope the characters were actually in characters.**_

_**Just a warning, Rose's character is going to be slightly different in the next chapter (School Reunion), I think I'll explain a little now before going onto that. Obviously Rose gets jealous of Sarah Jane and the fact she wasn't the doctors first companion (something I think is ridiculous, I mean he's 900 odd years old there are bound to be others) but I also don't feel like she started developing proper feelings for the doctor until the tenth, so she's also going to be a bit sour towards Eva because she is closer to the man. She her attitude will be different to what you have seen before. This is my fan fiction though and that's the way I see it when I watch doctor who myself. So in a way it will be slightly Rose Bashing, but not that much. If that makes any sense. **_

_**Evangeline's and the doctors relationship will be explored a little more as well. I mean Sarah Jane is a journalist, it's her job to squeeze all the details out of somebody. If you want more fluff between my OC and the doctor, just leave a comment demanding it and I will see what I can do**_

_**Thank you all for reading.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews I have gotten. I really do apologise for my grammar, I know it's not the best. But I swear I am trying my hardest to improve. So here is another chapter, I hope you like it. Please leave me a review, favourite or comments, any signs of support are truly appreciated. **_

_**There will be a few original scene in this story so I hope that's ok. **_

I smiled at Sarah-Jane as she entered the kitchen, I had decided to make pancakes coffee and fresh orange juice. "Happy Birthday Evie" Sarah smiled, kissing me on the cheek. "You look very nice today" she added, I was wearing a black skater skirt with a red blouse tucked into it. I had on the blazer the TARDIS gave me and my trusty combat boots. My hair was piled into a stylish but neat bun. My eyeliner had a clean point and I was even wearing a light coral lipstick. I felt every professional.

"Yes well, I'm Sarah-Jane Smith's intern. I need to look on my top form" I told her. She handed me a small box. "Whats this?" I asked in confusion

"It's something I had in my jewellery box. I thought it would suit you" she smile softly, I opened it to see a small heart locket, on a silver chain.

"Oh Sarah, it's beautiful, are you sure?" I asked her and the ex-time traveller nodded. I hugged her tightly and clasped it around my neck. With a smile still playing on my lips I sipped my hot cup of coffee. Sarah had on a pair of smart trousers with a blue shirt and a tweed jacket. She looks both professional and gorgeous.

The pair of us leave for the school where we're greeted by Mr Finch the headmaster. He bought the story of me being an intern and let me take my notes along with Sarah's it took most of the morning, especially by the time the tour of the school was finished. "would you like to speak to some of the staff. Get a different point of view about me?" Finch asked smugly. He was far to happy about having an interview. The alien was rather arrogant I must say.

Following Finch, a few steps behind I whispered to Sarah "What do you think?" I asked her in a low voice.

"My personal journalistic opinion?" she muttered back and I nodded "Totally fake" she said before we caught up to the headmaster. Who was speaking to us, unaware that our full attention wasn't on him.

"Our work here. My improvements aren't confined to the classroom. Oh, no, no, no, no, no. We've introduced a new policy. School dinners are absolutely free, but compulsory. Do try the chips" he smiled falsely and I shuddered slightly.

"Oh we would love to thank you. I must say the transformation you've brought about he place is quite impressive" I smiled

"I mean, maybe your pushing the children a little to hard now and then I think good results, butt hen I think good results are more important than anything. Would you agree Evie?" Sarah asked me and I nodded, sending a smile at the two in front of me.

"Exactly, you two are women of vision Miss Smith, Miss Summers"

"Oh we can see everything quite clearly Mr Finch, quit clearly indeed" Sarah smiled, but it was clear to hear the slight threat in her voice. Mr Finch smiled back at us one more time, even more forced than the last few had been as we reached the staff room and he let us in.

Clearing his throat he called everybody to attention, "Excuse me, colleagues. A moment of your time. May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith and her Assistant intern Miss Evangeline Summers. Miss Smith is a journalist who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times. I thought it might be useful for her to get a view from the trenches, so to speak. Don't spare my blushes" the headmaster smirked. It wasn't a full smile, it was full of evil. Looking up I noticed the doctor, talking to a fellow teacher. I shot him a wink and he beamed at both me and his ex-companion. When he left, Sarah walked over to the doctor and Mr Parsons.

"Hello" Sarah Jane smiled at the doctor, holding her hand out to shake whilst I did the same to Mr Parsons next to him.

"Good afternoon" I greeted, shaking the doctors hand.

"Oh I should think so" the doctor replied, sounding slightly star struck.

"And you are?" Sarah asked, an eyebrow raised at the ridiculous man who was fumbling slightly over his words. I put a hand over my mouth to the laughter that was forming at the back of my throat. The doctor shot me a playful glare.

"Hm?" he asked in a daze, going back to "Err, Smith, John Smith"

Sarah smiled reminiscently. "John smith. We used to have a friend that went by that name sometimes."

"It's a very common name" the doctor smile at Sarah.

"He was a very uncommon man. A complete oddity," I smiled, I watched the doctor try to resist glaring at me that alone made me giggle slightly. "Sarah I'm going to ask somebody else some questions" I called, walking away and leaving the doctor to have his moment with his past companion.

After two minutes of questioning a maths teacher, Sarah called me away and I quickly said my goodbyes and went to follow her "Did you find anything, that john man wasn't much help. He was strange wasn't he?" Sarah asked and I nodded in complete agreement.

"Maybe he was in complete awe over your obvious beauty, he could have been trying to flirt" I suggested, trying not to laugh at the idea of the doctor trying to flirt. I think he does it best when he's not realising that's what he is doing.

"Don't be ridiculous, he's too young anyway" Sarah shrugged and I couldn't help but laugh. If only she knew the man she had deemed too old was 904 years old. He was far from too young. "Anyway, what did you find out?" she asked again, getting into her car.

"The maths teacher, lovely woman, she got married to the English teacher a few months ago and is now two months pregnant, they were away on a honeymoon when the other teachers got sick" I told her as we started to drive of. Sarah rose her eyebrow at me, not really caring for the information I'm giving her "Oh right, so apparently, since that Mr Finch came, the kids have become like encyclopaedias with knowledge. A boy in her class that morning gave her the first one hundred-ish decimals of Pi, without stopping, and some of the other students joined in. she had to stop them. I mean, I'm proud to have memorised thirteen" I told her much to the elder woman amusement.

"That is strange" Sarah mused. When we got to her house, we both sat down in the kitchen with a cup of tea each.

"Do you know what else I think is strange?" I asked her and the journalist looked up from her notes "How the school gets a new headmaster, and suddenly loads of the staff get ill and leave. But there're all replaced just as quickly. Do you know how hard it is to get cover staff. I mean, where I work there's this headmistress who is always complaining about not having the staff and how hard it is to find a qualified cover. To be honest, I think she hates kids as well as her job so why she's working in a school I do not know" I told her.

"You're right. In fact finding cover in any business is difficult. What do you do by the way? I never asked" Sarah Jane inquired. I beamed

"I'm a librarian. Some people may find it boring but I think it's brilliant. I get to work with books, which are one of the greatest invention of all time. I know the dewy decimal code of by heart so I can find anything anywhere en the library, which is odd because I can't remember my own mobile number. The people all know me there as well because I've had the same job for the last six years now. Sorry I'm rambling" I finished.

"No no, I think it's the perfect occupation for you to have. You get to sit at your desk, surrounded by knowledge. that's very you. So tell me Evie, how much to you object to breaking an entering?" she asked me with an eyebrows raised

"For you Sarah, not at all. Although I do have a request" I added, she looked at me to continue whilst sipping her tea. "As it is my birthday, we should go get some cake." I said with a laughed the journalist agreed.

~ 0 ~

That night, me and Sarah Jane wait for it to go dark before breaking into the school. Sarah held the window open for me whilst I slid in She had changed out of her work outfit and was now wearing a pink blouse some jeans and a leather jacket. I however had just kept the same clothes. So I was trying to hold down my skirt whilst getting through the window "You know, you could have changed. a skirt isn't the best clothes for a break in" Sarah told me. I chuckled and gave her a small curtsy, holding both sides of my skirt whilst I bowed after I managed to fit through the window 2I do worry about you Evie" Sarah sighed affectionately

"Me too Sarah" I replied with a grin, linking my arm through hers. Just as Sarah is about to respond, we notice something flying over head, so without hesitating the two of us run after the figure which leads us to a the gym, Sarah walks over to the store room to reveal the TARDIS sitting there. Watching her I could see a million thoughts and questions filling her mind all at once. I stare at her anxiously as she turns and runs back inside before stopping. Turning myself to see what she was staring at, I look at the doctor.

Hello Sarah Jane" he greeted her with a smile, his trench coat pulled behind him by his hands that were in his pocket.

"It's you" she gasped slightly, taking my hand in hers, tears threatening to spill. "Oh God it's really you isn't it. Oh Doctor. I think you were wrong Evie, what you said before" she half smile, thinking about when I accused the doctor of flirting with her. I merely chuckled "You've regenerated" she added turning back to the doctor.

"Oh, half a dozen times since we last met" the doctor smiled

"You look incredible" Sarah smiled and the doctor smiled a slightly cocky grin. One thing I had learnt, this doctor was quite vain.

"So do you" the doctor countered. It was true. Sarah was amazing. When I was younger and watching the classic who. Back on my universe I suppose, Sarah Jane was like my hero, beautiful and able to hold her own I wanted to be like her when I grew up. I guess I do get to be like her in a way, I'm travelling with the doctor, whilst holding Sarah's arm.

"Oh, I got old" Sarah waved it off, ignoring the pointed glare I sent her way "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Oh UFO sighting, school gets record results. I couldn't resist. What about you? And Eva, how did she end up here?" the doctor asked.

"Same. And Evie just appeared she was at the bus stop, she wanted to help, how could I resist that offer" Sarah smiled.

"You flatter me too much Sarah, why wouldn't I want to investigate with you. You're like my hero. Besides, I always end up somewhere or another, I'm just glad it was with you" I smiled, squeezing the girls arm as she beamed at me.

"I thought you died. I waited for you, and you didn't come back. I thought you must have died" Sarah said suddenly. The tears back in her eyes and I could feel them in mine as well. I just silently watched the reunion. Take place. I felt like I was intruding on a privet moment but I couldn't take my eyes of the pair.

"I lived, everybody else died. I'm the only one now" he told her with dark expression, his brown eyes filled with regret. I bit my lip slightly and looked at him, his eyes met mine, sending shivers down my spine at the intensity of the gaze.

"I can't believe it's you" Sarah admitted. We heard Mickey scream and the three of us exchanged excited look "Ok now can" she smiled as the doctor pulled her free and hand the three of us ran down the hall. We were met by Rose who was also running towards the scream.

"Did you hear that? Who's she? And why is Eve here?" she added. I couldn't help but detect slight bitterness as she said my name. I wondered why, she was fine with me before, in fact she seemed like she was a close friend. Now she was trying not to glare at me. Did my future self fall out with her?

"Rose meet Sarah Jane, Sarah Jane meet Rose. As for Eva, well who knows" the doctor shrugged, sending me and affectionate smile which caused butterflies in my stomach.

Wait, what? I do not like the doctor like that. More like a best friend.

"Hi, nice to meet you. You can tell your getting older, your assistance are getting younger. don't worry, I don't mean you Evie, your not really just an assistant are you" she smirked and I felt my mouth drop a little at her implication. The doctor however, didn't seem that put off by it, he only smirked slightly. Rose however looked outraged

"I'm not his assistant" She cried. Sarah Jane lifted an eyebrows slightly.

"No, get you tiger" Sarah replied and I couldn't help but snigger slightly, causing Rose to shoot daggers at me. Seriously, what on earth did I do to the girl?

When we got to the classroom, I couldn't help it, I took one look at Mickey covered in vacuum pack rats and I laughed. I just stood there and laughed, getting amused looks from the doctor and Sarah Jane. The doctor places a hand over my mouth to quieten myself up. "You never change do you Evie, still laughing at everything" Sarah laughed. I could feel Rose staring at our exchange, I only winked at the brunette, making Sarah laughed a bit as well.

Pulling the doctors hand away from my mouth now that I had sobered up a little "Anyway, Mickey, was that you screaming?" I asked the boy with an amused expression.

"Yeah, sorry that was me. you told me to investigate so I started looking into the cupboard and all these started falling on to me" Mickey explained sheepishly.

"So you decided to scream like a little girl? Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pig tails and a frilly skirt" the doctor teased, not allowing Mickey to justify himself. Bunging the rest of the cake in the bin, Seeing how the rats put me off, I slapped the doctor on the back of his head to get him to stop harassing Mickey. He looked down at me apologetically but grinned nonetheless when I just rolled my eyes. Taking my hand in his and entwining our fingers we were all called back into attention by Rose.

"Hello can we focus. Doesn't anybody think this is strange? Rats in school." Rose asked.

"Well obviously they use them in biology class. They dissect them or haven't you got to that big yet?" Sarah asked Rose with a condescending smile on her face.

"Excuses me, but they haven't dissected rat in school for years, where are you from, the dark ages?" Rose countered.

"Actually, it's not that bad of a guess, my class dissected a pig heart and intestines when we were fifteen. So that was… 2009. Wait. Doctor, did they actually dissect rats in the dark ages?" I asked the time lord suddenly who chuckled slightly.

"Anyway, moving on, Everything started when Mr Finch arrived. We should check his office" the doctor declared. I let go of his hand and walked ahead with Rose and Sarah. Who were on the verge of having an argument.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who are you?" Rose asked. "I've heard Eve mention somebody called Sarah. But never a Sarah Jane" Rose asked smugly, yes. I'm sure she didn't mean to be rude.

"Sarah is what Evie calls me. Sarah Jane Smith I used to travel with the doctor" Sarah replied, just as smugly.

"Really, well he's never mentioned you" Rose replied with a shrug.

"Oh I must have done, Sarah Jane. Mention her all the time" The doctor argue uncomfortably. Knowing that it was true, he hadn't mentioned her. Sarah looked at me for confirmation, I just bit my lip uncomfortably.

"Hold on, Nope, Never" Rose shrugged

"What, not even once!" Sarah cried outrage. She once again turned to me. Looking for some sort of explanation all I could do was hold my hands up.

"I've only met Rose once" I shrugged, making the Blond look at me in surprise "The Christmas invasion, and before that with your ninth self at the game station. It was really all at once. Really I've only just started travelling with the doctor. I've met him, I don't know four, five times?" I shrugged

"Blimey you are young" The doctor said. Making me cross my arms. I hated being called young but I didn't bother correct him, not when his attention was elsewhere. I just continued to walk with Sarah and Rose, trying to keep the peace. Grabbing both of there arms in order to get the pair of woman to stop walking once we reached the head masters office. Tentatively the doctor moved us back and opened the door "Maybe the rats were food" The doctor mused.

"Food for what"? Rose asked.

As the door widened so everybody could see what was inside. I looked at the bat type aliens. Krillitanes. "Rose, you know you used to think teachers slept in school." the doctor said, watching the blond nod "Well here the do" I watched as Mickey freaks out and runs from the school. "Do you know what they are" The doctor asked me. I nodded "Are you going to tell me?" he tried again, I smiled and leaned up to his ear

"Spoilers" I whispered before laughing slightly and leaving a complaining doctor behind whilst I went after Mickey. Sure he wasn't the best when he first started, but Mickey really grows as a person, and in the end he is absolutely brilliant. Not only that but he is extremely loyal. Something that can't be taken for granted nowadays. Once in the car park I walk over to Sarah Janes car. Knowing that's the direction everybody was going anyway. As the Time Lord, the journalist, the blond and the Mickey all crowded around the car, Sarah opened the boot to reveal a beaten looking K9 "K9! Rose Tyler Mickey smith, allow me introduce you to k9, well k9 mark three to be precise" The doctor smiled.

"Aww, don't I get an introduction" I pouted teasingly.

"You helped build him." the doctor shrugged

"Spoilers" I replied, making the doctor groan "Oh I can't wait until the future, you are going to hate that word even more. It's brilliant" I cheered.

"Why does he look so… disco?" Rose asked, making the doctor frown.

"Oi, listen. In the year five thousand, this was cutting edge" she told him with a 'so there' attitude. "What happened to him?" he asked Sarah Jane.

"Oh, one day, he just, nothing." Sarah sighed. looking at her pet metal dog with a sad expression on her face. The doctor look up at her

"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?" The time lord asked her

I rolled my eyes at the man, for somebody so smart, he is such an idiot. "Yes doctor, because she can totally walk up into a shop as ask then to repair it. K9 is built from technology that wont be around for three thousand years. That won't change the time lines at all." I replied sarcastically. The doctor rolled his eyes at me but sent a wink at me anyway.

"Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?" the doctor cooed the dog, making Mickey and Rose share disbelieving looks. I myself started to stroke the metal work. I couldn't resist. K9 was getting rust around the edges but he was still gorgeous. I could feel my mechanical side kicking in, desperate to have a look at him. I looked up from the dog and caught the eye of a krillitane.

"Look, no offence, but could you two just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog. We're busy." Rose said. I thinks she was not only jealous of Sarah, but also the tin dog.

~ 0 ~

I was sat down in a café on the corner table with Sarah Jane and the doctor whilst Mickey and Rose were eating chips on the other side of the shop. I helped the doctor fiddle with wires as he talked to Sarah about he past. "I thought about you, on Christmas day. This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead. I thought, oh yeah, bet he's up there with Evie." Sarah said with a sad smile  
"Right on top of it, yeah." the doctor smiled

Hesitantly Sarah looked at him and asked "And Rose?" as if she was afraid of the answer. It was clear she didn't particularly like the woman.

"She was there too." the doctor confirmed

"Did I do something wrong, because you never came back for me. You just dumped me" Sarah asked. It had clearly been on her mind since she saw him. The question burning in the back of her mind since she saw that blue box.

"I told you. I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed." he said to her 

"I waited for you. I missed you." Sarah told him and he looked at her this a proud look in his eyes

"Oh, you didn't need me. You were getting on with your life. " he told her reassuringly.  
"You were my life. You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, or with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles, and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?" she countered it was so true. I felt it for myself. He says he will see me in a week and I spend months waiting for him. I somehow manage to get into some form of routine. But it's hard, and that's after one trip, not several at a time.

"All those things you saw, do you want me to apologise for that?" he asked her in disbelief. Sarah Jane shook her head.

"No, but we get a taste of that splendour and then we have to go back." she told him with a reminiscent look in her kind eyes.

"Look at you, you're investigating. You found that school. You're with Eva. You're doing what we always did." the doctor smiled at his old companion. I looked at him and shook my head slightly. Making his attention turn to me.

"Doctor, Sarah travelled with you longer than I have at this point. But I know exactly what she's talking about. I wait months on end for you to come back, and it's near impossible to go back to my normal life after I watch you do your thing. I struggle to do my job because I'm spending the whole time looking for the TARDIS. You never stop looking and never stop wondering when your next going to turn up. If your even are going to turn up ever again of if that's it. I should be sitting down, drinking tea with my mum, watching telly with my dad and having geek talk sessions with Ryan. But Instead. I wait for you. But you know what. It's completely worth it" I told him, The doctor stared at me. Almost with a look of regret. "The last time I saw you, it was at Christmas. You said one week and it's two months. But I will always wait for you" I watched the man in front of me smile and take my hand. Sarah smiles at us as well.

The Doctor keeps working on K9 and the three of us sat in silence. I couldn't help but occasionally glancing my way with a smile on his face and a gleam in his eye. "You know what. I'll always wait for you as well" the doctor whispered to me, causing me to blush bright red and for my insides to start battling with themselves about not liking the doctor. But the truth is, I may have a crush forming on this impossible man.

After K9 identified the oil to be krillitane oil, we all ran out outside. I decided to let Rose confront to doctor and instead sat with Sarah Jane and Mickey. Wrapping and arm around the man who would one day become the defender of not only this earth but a parallel one as well, I gave him a comforting hug "Mickey Smith, you are so not the tin dog. I mean don't get me wrong, K9 is awesome and kind of adorable in a metal sort of way. But I know the future remember. You are going to be amazing, you already are, you helped us with this whole investigation just by bringing it to the doctors attention. Now this could the lack of cake in my life talking, but Mickey Smith, you are so important" I told the man who looked up at me with a smiled and gave me a tight embrace.

"By now Mickey, you should know that Evie only ever associates with the very best. She has a way to make people see how brilliant the truly are" Sarah smiled and the man sat in the middle of us looked a whole lot happier. "Are you going to stay over at my house again Evie? Doctor you Mickey and… Rose are all welcome as well, I've promised Evie cake so we need to stop at the shops on the way" Sarah told us.

"What is it with you and cake Eva" the doctor sighed with a smile.

"Hey, it's my birthday. Be nice I'm twenty today. I'm mourning the loss of my teen years" I told the doctor and he chuckled pulling me into a hug.

"Happy birthday then Eva, I thought your birthday was in November?" he said

"It was November when my best friend from the future who you're not going to meet for a few years, I was there. She was heart broken you didn't know her. But spoilers. Anyway she has a vortex manipulator and told me this is where I need to be. Meeting Sarah Jane was my birthday present. Well that and a journal" I told him, beaming at Sarah who seemed touched at my words.

"Well then, I look forward to meeting her" The doctor told me. "What was her name?" he asked

"Spoilers" I replied and the doctor groaned at the word. "SHOTGUN" I yelled as we went over to Sarah's car and climbed into the passenger seat.

~ 0 ~

The next day the five of us stood in the school yard, awaiting instructions from the doctor. "Rose, Sarah and Eva, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this." the doctor told us, Rose held out her hand waiting for the doctor to give her the screwdriver. But instead he handed it to Sarah who smiled smugly. I silently groaned at having to be with the two woman who at the moment really dislike each other.

When we got to the computer room, I watched Sarah struggle with the screwdriver, not making any progress at all. so sighing as if being asked to do an extremely hard job, Rose asked for the sonic to be handed over and begrudgingly Sarah hands it over. I sat on the table, soaking in the uncomfortable silence. "Used to work first time in my day." Sarah Jane commented

"Well, things were a lot simpler back then." Rose replied

"Rose, can I give you a bit of advice?" Sarah asked the blond who looked up and rolled her eyes.

"I've got a feeling you're about to." Rose answered back, sitting up and looking at the journalist, glancing slightly at me.

"I know how intense a relationship with the Doctor can be, and I don't want you to feel I'm intruding." Sarah tried to tell her, and unfortunately Rose takes it the wrong way.

"I don't feel threatened by you, if that's what you mean." Rose countered with a bit in her tone. She's daring Sarah to argue with her, and of course my dear friend is going to.

"Right. Good. Because I'm not interested in picking up where we left off." Sarah told her and I nodded, reassuring Rose that that really is all they were talking about.

Clearly she didn't believe us. So with a bitter voice she countered "No? With the big sad eyes and the robot dog? What else were you doing last night?" she asked Sarah and myself, looking between the pair of us. I just crossed my arms, refusing to get involved unless it was necessary.

"I was just saying how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth. Evie agreed. It's just as hard for her when she has to wait around for the doctor to return" Sarah told her. There goes me not getting involved. Rose looked at me in surprise. I don't think she realises when she is always around the doctor, I have to get back to an ordinary life.

"Really Eve, you always just seem to be there. The thing is, when you two met they'd only just got rid of rationing. No wonder all that space stuff was a bit too much for you." Rose mocked, turning her attention back to the ex companion.

Looking through ally annoyed at the assumption Sarah quickly argued back. I watched with much amusement as they fired back and forth with different things that they had seen. Until Sarah silenced the blond with the lochness monster. Which is extremely impressive I wish I was there for that.

Rose faltered and smiled slightly. "Seriously? Listen to us. It's like me and my mate Shireen. The only time we fell out was over a man, and we're arguing over the Doctor. With you, did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety miles per hour, and you'd go, what? and he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt? Do you ever get that Eve?" Rose asked me.

"All the time! And he still does it way into the future" I told the pair who both started laughing

"Does he still stroke bits of the Tardis?" Sarah asked and me and rose both looked and each other and laughed

"Yeah! Yeah, he does. I'm like, do you two want to be alone?, I'm sorry Eve, I guess I was a bit jealous. I mean. you're so close to the doctor and I see you together I guess I feel threatened. I have no plans on leaving. But I know for sure you there in his future. I'm going to apologise for the past,. Which I guess is your future as well. I wasn't the nicest" the blond admitted

"It's aright Rosie, I was wondering what happened. I though maybe I didn't stop the doctor form running over a cat with the TARDIS or something" I admitted

"So he still can't fly her properly?" Sarah asked us. I exchange a look with Rose, glad to know that the sly dirty looks will hopefully be gone. So with a laugh we replied with 'nope!' simultaneously making Sarah Jane joined in. I had a hand on Rose shoulder and Rose was holding onto Sarah's arm, trying to keep ourselves upright.

"How's it going?" the doctor asked us. At the sight of him out we laughed harder. "What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these" the doctor told us,, but by this point the hysterics had settled in. "Eva, what did you do?" the doctor asked me "Stop it" I felt sorry for the confused Time Lord and after some efforts I sobered up.

"Nothing" I managed to spit out. As the screens of the computers lit up green with symbols. "It's solving it's self" I gasped "Wait, no it's not. This is what they needed the children for. Doctor!" I turned and he nodded telling me I was right.

"No, no, no, no, no but it can't be. The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm." the doctor gasped, clasping my hand

"The Skasis what"? Sarah asked confused.

"The Skasis Paradigm, it's The God maker; The universal theory. If you crack that equation then you have control of the everything. It's like you have the building blocks of the universe in your hands. All of time and space and matter is yours to control" I explained, making and expression of fear cross the two other girls in the room. Good, fear was good. It keeps you on your toes. This was not how I planned for my birthday to go.

"What and the kids are like some giant computer" Rose guessed. I however felt there voices slipping away slightly the longer I stared at the symbols on the screen. Pulling a chair out I sat down. I could physically feel myself in a trance but I also felt control of my body slipping away as I place a headset over my ears.

_**Third person.**_

Sarah Jane Smith listened as the doctor explained the Skasis Paradigm further. Explaining how it not only takes mind but also soul and imagination. Which is why only kids could work. Sarah however couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. As she looked around the room she gasped "Doctor, if only children will be able to crack it. Then why is Evie" she asked scared for her friend who was in a trance like state. The doctor and Rose turned to see there fellow time traveller typing furiously. Typing faster than anybody they had ever seen.

What was worse was that her normally bright blue eyes -which were always filled with wonderment and curiosity- were instead glowing gold. In fact her whole body seemed to have a golden glow about it. "Doctor, whats wrong with her?" Rose asked.

"I'm not sure. I worked out the day I met her she wasn't fully human, I'm working on a theory." the doctor confessed making the other two stare at him, Rose of course was aware she was only part way human, she had hear Eva confess it herself a couple times. "Only thing is we keep meeting in the wrong order. Sometimes she knows whats he is, and others she's certain she's completely human. Either ways she can't tell me yet because I've told her in the future I don't know" the doctor tried to explain. "Anything we tell her could be a spoiler. Equally vice versa" the time lord sighed.

"That still doesn't explain how she's managing to crack the code thing. Does that mean she has the soul of a child?" Rose asked in confusion.

"Makes sense, Evie can be a complete child at times. I think the more she travels with you doctor, the more childish she gets. But she is incredibly kind. I think you'll agree children's souls are often more kind than adults. They've not had a chance to see as much hardship. It's not always the case but quite often." Sarah Janes guessed. And the others just nodded.

_**Evangeline's POV**_

I stood up, feeling like a big pressure point had just been released in my head "Somebody smashed the computer. Why? The computer did nothing but light up green!" I gasped as I looked at the smashed computer and whiteboard.

"Never mind that, RUN" The doctor yelled, grabbing a hand and pulling me up, knocking the chair I was sat on behind me. "Good to have you back Angel" he smiled and I couldn't help but grin at my nickname.

"Good to be back. Although I'm not sure where I went. Hope it was nice" I beamed and Sarah laughed

"See what I mean, childish tendencies" the journalist smiled and I rolled my eyes. Following everybody, at the bottom of the staircase I smile at Mickey and Kenny.

"Whats going on?" Mickey asked and I just hugged the man and the confused teenager

"Hey Mickey, Lovely to see you making friends, Kenny, this would be a good time to run" I smiled at them both, as the Krillitanes came screeching down the hall. All six of us piled into the canteen. Finch walked in followed by the bats. I feel bad now for thinking my head teacher was evil, he is nothing compared to this man.

"Are they my teachers"? Kenny asked

"Yeah sorry" The doctor replied.

"We need the doctor and his little freak alive. The rest we can kill" Finch ordered, despite all of us hiding under the table, I notice none of them were attacking me.

"Wait. I'm the little freak?" I asked and the others nodded, looking slightly apologetic. "I'm not little" I replied, making the doctor laugh. I hated being called short. I am not that little, honestly. "I suppose being a freak is a little offensive as well" I added. "COMMON K9" I found myself yelling as a laser hit one of the giant alien bats, making me grin "Sarah I love you dog" I told my friend who smiled. The bats however were furious as K9 kept on shooting.

"Suggest you engage running mode Mistress" the robotic dog said. We don't hesitate to follow the dogs suggestions. With the doctor taking charge. "It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil. That's it! They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?" the doctor asked Rose

"Barrels of it." she replied whilst the Krillitanes are battering at the door on the door.

"Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey." the doctor turned to the man he had always deemed an idiot.

"What now, hold the coats?" Mickey responded sarcastically. I patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?" he asked us, but didn't need a reply as Kenny smashed his elbow into the fire alarm. The high pitched noise hurts the Krillitane's ears, allowing enough time for us all to escape. Once we get to the kitchen, Me, Sarah and Rose are all sent out the back though the kitchen doors. I knew what was going to happen. K9 wasn't going to make it.

Wrapping an arm around Sarah's shoulder and holding onto Roses hand. We wait patiently for the doctor "Evie, I know you know the future. Is everything going to be alright?" Sarah asked me. I smiled at her and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"It will be. I promise, it may just take some time" I told her. Looking over my shoulder, I blonde figure wearing a gorgeous dark gown. "Sarah, I swear, have faith in the doctor. Rose, your brilliant. Remember, the doctor is always going to need a smith. But for now I need to leave. Tell the doctor I'm sorry for the abrupt leave but my lift home as just arrive, I'll see him soon, one version of another" I kissed the cheek of both the confused blond and brunette before running of around the corner of the school.

~ 0 ~

River Song stood waiting for me holding out a floor length Tardis blue dress with long lace sleeve's a pair of black high heels. "I'm assuming you know where we're going?" She asked me.

"Yep, you're going to go cut a message into a home box to get the doctors attention. You know. It really would be easier if he answered his phone" I smirked and river laughed.

"Of course it would. But he never will. I thought would be more fun to have my girl with me whilst breaking in. Of course you wearing heels will give the doctor more incentive to come. He does love a girl in heels" River smirked.

"Melody Pond, keep your mind out the gutter or I will be having words with your mother" I grinned. And the girl laughed. Its easy to see how we are best friends in the future, and I suppose we are now as well. I trust her more than I do nearly everybody else. Because River knows me, so I don't need to hide anything form her, The girl knows most of it anyway.

"How do you feel about those red highlights then? I did say I would fix that the next time I saw you" River smiled and I rolled my eyes. "I'm taking that as a yes" I laughed at Rivers antics as she grabbed my hand and used her Vortex Manipulator to beam us away. I am not however, looking forward to the weeping angels that are going to follow the makeover.

_**A/N **_

_**I hope you liked the chapter and the little bit with River, I feel like they have a sort of flirty relationship which is fun to write, because lets face it, River is a flirty character just like her mum is. The next chapter as I'm sure you probably guessed it 'the time of the angels' and it's with eleven. I will be trying to add in as much Fluff as possible into the chapter. I personally feel that elevens doctor is more touchy feely type than 9 and ten. **_

_**As always, please comment, follow and favourite. If you hate this chapter (I'm not to sure I like it right now) then feel free to say but always tell em why so I can make that better. I hope I kept the characters in character. Also, Jealous Rose isn't over. in fact she will get a little worse. **_

_**If there are any episodes you pacifically want me to include, comment it, or message me. If there are any questions you want answered you can PM me as well. I don't bite I swear.**_


End file.
